Give Me Strength
by kikiskorner
Summary: John Hennigan has been able to hide who he is for as long as he can remember. Drew Galloway was able to read John the moment they met. They become good friends with. Quickly Drew falls in love with the John, as well as John's 5 year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lies, that's what his marriage had been based on. No, he can't even say that. It was only one lie. One lie that Faith had known from the beginning. He had questioned her many times on how she knew when he knows he hadn't given anything away. Faith always told him the same thing. 'You may be able to fool others, but I go to bed with you every night'. She never got upset over it. In fact, she's encouraged him through everything.

John had gotten lucky with Faith. She could have easily torn him apart for what he'd hid from her, but she didn't. She understood more than John ever could have imagined. And as he sits here, watching as Faith exchanges vows with the man she should have always been with, John can't help but feel guilty that he held her back. It's because of him Faith almost lost Chris. Of course, the marriage did give John the best thing in his life, a daughter. Oakley is now five and has been John's life ever since. He would give everything up just for her.

Watching Faith and Chris walk back down the aisle, John can't help but smile. Faith looks at him as she passes, smiling widely at him. John lets out a soft breath as he watches them disappear out of the church. Looking back up toward the alter, John sees Oakley making her way over to him. He laughs softly at the way she's carefully walking.

"Did you see me?" Oakley asks wrapping her arms around John's legs.

"I sure did," John answers. "You look beautiful Peach." John leans down, lifting Oakley up. "Want to go find Mama?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." John walks outside to find Faith and Chris standing at the bottom of the church stairs, greeting everyone who walks by. "I see Mama." John walks down the steps.

Faith smiles up at him. "Two of my favorite people," she says.

"Congratulations Faith," John says before he kisses her cheek and slides his right arm around her in a gentle hug. "You finally get your happy ending."

Faith reaches up, resting her hand on John's cheek. "You'll get yours too. Don't give up."

John nods as he lets Faith take Oakley from him. Looking at Chris, John holds his hand out. "Congratulations Chris."

"Thank you John," Chris says shaking John's hand.

"You hurt her and I hurt you." John grins at him.

"I'll remember that."

"You are coming to the reception, right?" Faith asks.

"Of course I am," John answers. "I'm not missing my dance with you."

"Good."

"Mama, can I ride in the limo with you?" Oakley asks.

"On the ride to the reception you can."

"And then I go home with Daddy, right?"

"Yes." Faith looks at John. "Is it okay if she rides with us?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to go get out of this hot weather and into my air conditioned car."

"All right. We'll see you in a little while."

John nods. He waves before walking away. Walking past his former in-laws, he can't help but let out a soft breath. They hadn't been happy about Faith wanting him here, not that he really blames them. However, he knows why Faith wanted him to come. It has nothing to do with the fact he's Oakley's father. No, Faith wanted him here because despite their marriage failing, they are still good friends. John couldn't have asked for anything more from Faith. She has definitely been his angel throughout all of this.

******

John looks around the banquet hall and smiles a little. This is all the doing of Faith. Everything around the room screams Faith. It's almost what he had seen years earlier at his own reception. The biggest difference between the two is the color. This is all blue while theirs was green.

"John," Darrin Martin says walking over.

John looks at his ex-father-in-law and lets out a soft breath. "Darrin," he replies. "Beautiful wedding."

"It was wasn't it? The one that should have happened years ago. But you came in and ruined it."

"You only have yourself to blame. I came to you and asked your permission. You told me yes."

"Because I thought she was smart enough to know you're no good for her. And I was right. How dare you come here? Why would you want to ruin her…?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. I told her I shouldn't be here but she insisted I come. She wanted me here. So go tell your wife your insane theories of why my marriage with your daughter didn't last. Excuse me, I need to go find my daughter."

"She won't be yours for long. Not with Chris around. He's going to be her dad, unlike you. Or did Faith forget to tell you this?"

John stares at Darrin, baffled at what he had just said. There's no way it can be the truth.

"Faith, we were just talking about you."

John turns his attention to the blonde woman. "Tell me he's lying," he says.

"What?" Faith asks. "What did he say?"

"Are you taking my daughter away from me?"

"What? No…"

"Right, okay." John turns and walks out before Faith can finish. How could this be happening?

"John, wait," Faith calls after him when he steps out of the banquet hall.

"Why would you do this?" John asks as he turns to look at Faith.

"I didn't." She stares up at John. "I don't know what my dad told you, but you are Oakley's dad and that's never going to change."

"Well according to him, you're planning on having Chris be dad now."

"No, John. That's never going to happen. She doesn't have your name for nothing. I promise you John, you will always be daddy. Chris will be her step-dad, but never her dad. I promise." Faith reaches up, resting her hand on John's cheek. "You will never be replaced as daddy."

John nods. "Okay."

"You believe me?"

As he lets out a soft breath, John nods again. "Yes. I just…" John shrugs. "He'll never forgive me for the divorce."

"Just remember I never had anything to forgive you for." Faith hugs John. "You will always have a place in my heart."

"Right back at you."

"Now come on, you owe me a dance."

******

John tucks Oakley into bed. "Now you go right to sleep," he says. "It's late and way past your bedtime."

"I will," Oakley says as she hugs John. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Oakley." John kisses her before standing up. "Goodnight Princess."

"Night Daddy."

John turns the light off as he steps into the hallway and shuts the door half way, the way Oakley likes it, before making his way to his own bedroom. It's been a long day and John just wants to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drew hangs up after getting off the phone with Vince McMahon. He stares down at his hands, uncertain on whether or not the phone call actually happened. According to Vince, they had big plans for Drew. Not just big plans, but major plans. Drew just isn't sure what Vince means by major plans. What could they possibly use him for? 

When he hears his phone ring again, he looks down at it to see the one name he didn't want to see flashing on the screen - his ex. He doesn't want to have anything to do with Jeremy, so he quickly ignores the call before putting his phone down on the coffee table.

Drew rolls his eyes at the thought of Jeremy. They had been together for almost six months when Drew found out Jeremy was living a lie. All he wanted was a good fuck while he was in town. When Drew found out, he had ended everything before Jeremy had the chance to argue.

Now, however, he wants to be more than just someone's one night stand. He wants to find someone who wants everything that comes with a relationship. When he says everything, he means it. He wants the arguments, the make-ups, the laughter, the sadness…all of it.

Drew lets out a soft breath. He knows he should get over it. At twenty-four years old, he's no dummy. He knows how a lot of people feel about who he is. Of course, that's not going to stop him from being open about it. Why should he hide? He has no reason to. If people don't like who he is, then that's their problem. He can't and won't fall victim to other people's prejudices.

Someday he'll be able to have the kind of relationship he wants. He's pretty sure he'll know almost right away when he does find him. But for now, he's going to concentrate on his career and let his love life happen on its own. If not, he'll never be completely alone. He'll always have his friends and his family.

******

After taking a deep breath, Drew knocks on the door he had been led to. This isn't the first time he'd been called for a meeting like this with Vince. However, the last time wasn't quite as optimistic as he hopes this one will be. He's nervous, there's no way he can deny that. But he knows he'll be more ready for this one than he had been. He knows more of what to expect from Vince. When the door opens, Drew looks up.

"Drew," Vince says smiling.

"Mr. McMahon," Drew replies shaking the man's hand.

"Come on in."

Drew takes a seat across from Vince. As much as he knows what this is about, he's not sure how it's actually going to go. Anything could happen. He could say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and ruin his chances of ever being up again.

In the next half hour, Vince goes through what his plans are. Drew can't help but be a little overwhelmed by it all. But at the same time, he's ready. He wants this to happen. This has been his dream and now it's so close.

"So what I'm going to have you do," Vince says.

"For this week and next week, we're going to send you on the road with Smackdown and working at house shows. I want you to catch up with John Hennigan while you're on the road. He was thrown out there almost as quickly as you were the first time. So he's a good one to go to for the adjustment. Teddy Long will also help you out. Don't feel like you won't be accepted, because you will be. Maybe not by everyone, but you will be. You will be meeting up with them down in Houston on Monday. So go back home and pack for the two weeks. Who knows when you'll actually get back home during that time?"

Drew climbs into his rental car and just sits. He's amazed at what just went down. He's going on the road with the Smackdown crew and can't help but wonder if they'll actually accept him when he gets there. Only a matter of time will tell that he supposes.

******

Drew looks around from behind the steering wheel of his current rental car, watching as superstars and divas make their way into the building. He knows he needs to make his way in himself and hopefully find where he needs to be. Taking a deep breath, he climbs out into the warm afternoon. He can see some looks from some of the wrestlers who are still standing near vehicles talking, but can't worry about it. If he lets it get to him, he'll never make it through.

After grabbing his bag, he makes his way inside. Letting out a soft breath, he shows the security guard his pass to get in before walking down the hall. He quickly finds the door that has a paper taped to it with his name on it. Walking in, he's surprised to find it completely empty. He knows he had seen John's name written above his.

Drew pulls his phone out of his pocket to make sure he had turned the sound off one more time before shoving it in the pocket of his bag. It would be just his luck he's in talking with Teddy Long and someone decides to call. Drew walks over and pulls open the door only to have someone bounce off his legs and fall to the floor. Looking down shocked, he starts to say something.

"Now you see why I told you to wait for me?" Drew hears someone ask. Looking up, he sees John Hennigan standing there. The little girl giggles from the floor.

"Sorry about her," John says.

"No problem," Drew replies.

"I'm guessing you're Drew."

"That's me." 

"I'm John."

Drew reaches out, shaking the man's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Get up before I step on you little girl."

Drew grins when the brunette giggles as she stands up and runs the rest of the way into the locker room. John rolls his eyes as he walks in.

"You're tall," the little girl says.

"Or are you short?" Drew asks looking down at her.

"And you talk funny."

"Oakley Grace," John says.

"Well he does."

"He doesn't talk funny Princess. He's from a different country so he has a different accent than we do."

"Where are you from?"

"Scotland," Drew answers.

"Do you wear a skirt?"

John sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Drew."

"It's okay. They're called kilts and I have before."

"Why do you have long hair? You know…"

"What's wrong with long hair?" John asks. He sits down and sighs. "You, my dear, are asking way too many questions. Besides, I think Drew needs to go see Teddy."

"John's right. But I will answer any questions you have when I come back," Drew replies.

"You don't have to please her that way," John says. "She'll get over it."

******

Drew walks into the locker room after meeting with Teddy Long. He sees Oakley sitting on one of the folding chairs with her nose in a book. Before he can say anything, John is emerging from the back.

"Are you ever going to read a different book?" John asks.

"No," Oakley answers never looking up from her book.

"Well okay then." John squats down and opens his bag up. "So are you going out tonight?"

Drew nods. "Yes," he answers. "Not sure about it."

John grins. "Nervous about going out there? Or do you not want to wrestle whoever you're wrestling?"

"Nervous. I've worked with Harry before, so I'm not worried about that."

"Don't worry about being in front of the crowd. If you go out not thinking it's a different crowd than what you're used to down at FCW, you'll be fine."

Drew nods. "Do you still get nervous?"

John chuckles. "A little. Sometimes more than others. Pay per views are the worst for me still. But I don't expect that to ever change."

As John is talking, Drew can't help but let his eyes trail down the older man's bare back. He knows he shouldn't be looking. After all, John could turn and catch him at any moment. But the moment he laid eyes on John, Drew felt something. Not that he's going to do anything about it. Two big reasons are what hold him back. One, there's no possible way Drew is going to jeopardize his potential call up. Two, John is obviously not open about who he is. Drew knows; he had figured it out the second John smiled at him. He can't help but wonder about him now.

"Drew, are you married?" Oakley asks pulling him out of his thoughts. "Why? How old are you? How tall are you? Does everyone from Scotland have long hair like you? Do you write like Daddy does?"

Drew chuckles at all the questions thrown at him. He can see John rolls his eyes as he takes a seat.

"You don't have to answer any questions she asks if you don't want to," John says. "She tends to continue asking."

Drew shrugs. "I don't mind. I'm not married because I haven't found that special someone yet. I'm older than you and obviously taller than you. No, not everyone from Scotland has long hair like I do. Well, I don't know what your daddy writes, but I don't write anything, so no."

"Daddy writes poems," Oakley says. "Why won't you tell me how old you are and how tall you are?"

"I'm six foot five, I think anyway. That's what I've been told." Drew laughs softly when Oakley's eyes widen immediately.

"He's taller than you, Daddy."

"Yes he is," John replies.

"So how old are you?"

"Older than you," Drew answers. He can't help but be a little amused at Oakley's expression.

"Are you older than Daddy? Daddy's old."

John reaches over, flicking Oakley's shoulder gently. "You better watch what you say little girl. Daddy's old?"

Oakley giggles. "You're older than Mama."

"Only because she continues to tell you she's younger than she is."

"She's twenty-nine."

"So is Daddy."

"But you'll be thirty before she is. So Drew, are you older than Daddy?"

"I'm not older than Daddy," Drew answers. "I'm twenty-four." He raises an eyebrow when he hears John groan. "Problem?"

"No," John answers. "Can't seem to get away from the young guys lately."

"I'm not that young. So now that you know how old I am, how old are you Oakley?"

"Five," Oakley answers proudly. "So do you want to get married?"

"Someday."

"Are you like Mama or Daddy?"

John shoots Oakley a glare. "Not a question you need to concern yourself with."

"But Daddy…"

"Oakley Grace, do we really have to have this conversation again?"

"What's wrong with it?" Oakley pouts at John when he leans closer.

"When it's me and you or you and mama or the three of us nothing. But that's a question you do not ask other people. It's not polite and you know it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Princess." John kisses Oakley's cheek before sitting back.

"I'm sorry, Drew."

"It's okay," Drew replies. He can definitely understand why John doesn't want Oakley asking a question like that. After all, some may not react well to a question like it. Drew, however, would have jumped at the answer had John interrupted. Of course, that's probably because John doesn't want him to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John walks into the dressing after returning from his match. He sees Oakley standing beside Drew while looking over his arm at what he believes is the man's phone.

"That one?" Oakley asks. 

"That's the one," Drew answers. "Want to try?"

"Can I?"

"Sure." Drew hands Oakley his phone as she takes a seat on the chair beside him, which is when he sees John standing there. "Hi."

"Hi," John replies. "I hope she didn't bother you."

"She didn't." Drew stands up. "I do need to get going, though. My match is next."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

John turns when Drew walks past him to give him a once over. He's not sure why he can't seem to look away, other than the fact that Drew is gorgeous. But he can't look at him like that. John lets out a heavy breath after Drew disappears out the door. He takes a seat beside Oakley.

"What are you playing?" John asks.

"Bubbles," Oakley answers.

"Are you going to continue while Daddy goes to shower?"

"I want you to watch me."

"Okay, then that's what I'll do." John leans down to unlace his boots. "You be sure to thank Drew for letting you play with his phone."

"I will."

John kicks his boots off before leaning back to watch Oakley play her game. It's similar to the one she plays on the computer, so it's no wonder why she's enthralled in the game. Resting his hand on the back of Oakley's chair, John lets out a soft breath.

"Daddy," Oakley says after a few moments.

"What Princess?" John asks.

"I'm sorry I asked Drew…"

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about it. You just have to remember just because we're open about things like that to each other, doesn't mean everyone else be."

"Why don't more people know about you then?"

"Because I know how they'd react."

"But Matt and Ron didn't react badly."

Of course she brings that up. Why wouldn't she?

"I think he's gay," Oakley continues. "He was looking at you the way Mama looks at Chris."

"Now, is he or is that the way you want him to look at me?" John watches as Oakley lowers the cell phone to look at him. "Are you worrying about me again?"

Oakley nods. "I want you happy."

"I am happy."

"But…"

"Oakley, listen to me. I have a great job and a great daughter. I don't need a man in order for me to be happy. I'm happy now."

"But you want to find someone. I know you do Daddy."

"I'm not against finding that special someone Oakley, but you have to remember you are number one in my life. Nothing will ever pass that. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now Daddy's going to go shower."

"Okay."

John kisses Oakley's cheek before he stands up. "Remember something else. You're five, stop worrying so much about me."

"Okay."

John knows that probably won't happen. Oakley seems to always worry about him and he's not completely sure why she does. Grabbing his things, John walks to the back of the locker room to shower.

As he lets the water pound on the back of his neck, he can hear Oakley singing. Suddenly, though, she screams. John grabs his towel and quickly runs out as he wraps the towel around his waist.

"Oakley," he calls. What could have possibly happened? The second he's back into the main section, John sees Drew standing there. He leans against the wall and lets out a heavy breath. "Is everything okay out here?"

"Drew scared me," Oakley says. "Sorry Daddy."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything. I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry," Drew says.

John shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Things happen."

"Are you okay?"

Nodding, John walks over to his bag. "Just need my other towel because this one is soaked and I haven't finished my shower." After grabbing his other towel, he lets out a soft breath. "I'll be back soon."

******

Drew can't help but watch John as he walks back to the showers. Once the man disappears around the corner, Drew moves to sit down beside Oakley who is still playing with his phone.

"Are you having fun?" he asks.

"Yes," Oakley answers. "Thank you for letting me play."

"You're welcome." Drew leans down to untie his boots.

"Who did you wrestle?"

"Charlie Haas."

"Did you win?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Me too." Drew kicks his boots off and shoves his knee pads down his legs. "And to answer your question from earlier, I'm like your Daddy."

Oakley looks at Drew. "I knew it."

"Just don't tell him I told you. I don't think he'd appreciate that I told you."

"He's just scared."

Drew raises an eyebrow. He wonders if John really is or if Oakley just thinks he is. "How do you know he's scared?"

"It's what he told Mama. He's afraid of what people will say. Are you?"

Drew shrugs. "A little. But I am who I am."

"You should tell Daddy that."

"I think for now, we keep this just between you and me."

"Okay."

Drew looks behind him when he hears John walk in from the back. His hair sits in a mess over his head, but it makes Drew continue to stare. Drew can't help but want to continue to stare at the American. Why shouldn't he? Other than the fact that he doesn't want to jeopardize his coming up. There is no other reason. Not when he sees John like this.

"You can take your phone back whenever you need to," John says. "She'll understand."

Drew nods. "She's fine," he replies. "Not expecting a call, at least not from anyone important."

"Expecting a call though?"

"Not one I would answer. Some people just don't give up."

John looks over at Drew and he runs a comb through his hair. "Sounds like my ex's dad."

"Grandpa D shouldn't call you though," Oakley mutters.

"He calls me so he can talk to you."

"But he can talk to me when I'm with Mama. Grandma G doesn't call when I'm with you. The two times she did was on my birthday last year and on Easter."

John can't tell her Darrin calls in hopes that he'll finally admit he's wrong. Darrin would love to hear John say he should have never married Faith and he was wrong to do so. Not that it'll ever happen. John's not wrong. He had loved Faith. He had been in love with Faith. But in the end it wasn't enough. It wasn't the love he wanted. It wasn't the love Faith deserved.

"Daddy, can Drew come to eat with us?" Oakley asks pulling John out of his thoughts.

"Well," John starts. "I guess you should ask him. I can't answer for him."

"Drew, will you?"

Drew taps her chin. "I can't tonight Sunshine. How about next time?"

"Promise?"

"As long as it's okay with your daddy, of course."

John watches as Oakley smiles at Drew. He had never seen her attach herself to someone this quickly. But here she is with Drew. Drew looks over at John then to catch his reaction.

"Doesn't bother me," John says. "You're welcome to come out with us."

Drew nods. "I'll remember that. I was hoping we could anyway."

John raises an eyebrow at the comment. Drew laughs softly before John can ask him what he means by it. He watches as Drew looks through his bag, waiting for the man to say something.

"I just mean you know what it's like to be up here and then be sent back down before coming back and making a name for yourself. I guess I just want to know how you did it."

John nods. "We'll talk. Right now, I'm starving, so I'm going to head out and eat."

Drew grins and nods. "Sure."

"All right Princess, give Drew his phone back so we can go."

"Okay," Oakley mutters. She hands Drew his phone. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Drew says as he sets his phone on his bag. "It was nice meeting you, Oakley."

"You too. Will I see you again at the show tomorrow?"

"Are you going to be in Dallas?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure we'll see each other somewhere."

"Good."

Drew grins as he stands up so he can go shower. "It was nice meeting you, John."

"You too," John says shaking Drew's hand. "You seem to have one fan at least."

Drew nods as he smiles over at Oakley. "Seems that way."

"All right Oakley, let's go. Daddy's hungry."

"Bye Drew," Oakley says.

"Bye Sunshine."

John lifts his bag and opens the door. Oakley walks out before he follows suit right behind her. He's honestly glad to be away from Drew. Maybe now the flutter in his stomach will disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drew takes a seat on the folding chair and takes a deep breath. It's night two of his tryout up on the main roster. The nerves had subsided until he stepped foot into the arena. The moment he crossed the threshold he had gotten nervous. Pulling out his phone, he stares at the screen, not surprised to find a new text message from the one person he hadn't wanted to talk to.

"Go away," Drew mutters.

"But I just got here," Oakley whines.

Drew looks up to see Oakley and John standing there. "Not you, Sunshine," Drew says. He watches John as he sets his bag down before taking a seat. "How was your dinner last night?"

John rolls his eyes when Oakley makes a face. "It wasn't that bad," he says.

"Not good?" Drew asks.

"Not really. Service was horrid and the food was not what we were expecting. It wasn't the worst I've had, especially considering I tend to burn food when I cook, but it wasn't very good."

Drew can't help but laugh softly at John's statement about burning food. "So you can't cook?"

"Depends on what I'm cooking."

Drew looks at his phone when it buzzes in his hand. "This is what I get," he mutters. "I can't seem to win when it comes to this. People never leave me alone. You'd think they'd get the hint." Running a hand through his hair, Drew lets out a soft sight. "I'm sorry."

"No problem."

"Drew," Oakley says. "Will you go to dinner with us tonight?"

Drew looks at her. "Well," he starts, "that depends."

"Huh?" Oakley stares at Drew, confused at the statement.

"Do I get to chose where we go?"

"Daddy always chooses."

"Daddy doesn't always choose," John intervenes. "Daddy has the final say so, because daughter always wants to go the I-Hop."

Oakley giggles. "I like I-Hop."

"So do I, but not nine times a week."

Drew grins as he listens to John and Oakley. As he watches John smile, his stomach tightens. It's a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time and honestly can't believe he's feeling it now.

"You're welcome to come with us," John says. "I told you that last night. Can't promise we'll be very exciting. Well, she will, I may not."

"I might do that. I know I'll be headed out to grab something to eat anyway."

"Then join us." John shakes his head as he opens his bag. He can't believe how desperate he just sounded. But he won't lie to himself and say he doesn't want Drew to join them for dinner.

"Yeah, okay." Drew grins. "I will."

"Good."

Drew reaches back to put his hair in a low ponytail. He's not completely sure how to take John's persistence that he gives. It could be just to be nice to the new guy, but who would honestly do that? Most of the time, it is those who have been here for a while end up picking on the news kids. Drew had been here before, but for a very short time and it was different then. He hadn't really made an impact on anything, so no one felt the need to do anything. Now is different, at least Drew hopes.

******

John zips his bag after he shoves his things back in. Glancing over, he sees Drew doing the same. He still doesn't know what it is about Drew that makes his stomach continue to flutter. Other than the fact that he's gorgeous, John doesn't know much about Drew. So how does seeing Drew have this effect on him?

"Daddy," Oakley whines pulling John out of his thoughts.

"What?" John asks. "Why are you whining?"

"I'm hungry."

"So you whine? We're going to be leaving soon, Princess."

"But Daddy…"

"Stop whining. Whining isn't going to make us leave any faster." John sits down and pulls his shoes on. Leaning down, he ties the laces quickly. "Where is your book?"

"In your bag."

"Okay." Looking over at Drew, John checks to see if the man is ready. He knows he can't hold Oakley off too much longer. "If you're almost ready, I'm going to head out."

"Go ahead," Drew replies. "I will meet you over there. It's right down the road, right?"

"Yes. About two or three blocks."

Drew nods. "I'll be right behind you."

"All right. We'll meet you there then. Let's go Princess." John takes one last glance at Drew before they walk out.

John and Oakley stand just inside the restaurant door as they wait for not only Drew to arrive, but a table as well. John hadn't expected it to be this busy tonight, but really shouldn't be surprised. The show is over so he imagines many fans from the crowd have made their way here.

"Hi, Drew," Oakley says suddenly.

John looks over to see Drew walking over. He takes a deep breath and has to force himself to look away. "We're next," he says. "They said it should be within the next ten minutes or so."

Drew nods. "No problem," he replies. He smiles down at Oakley. "You look like you're ready to fall asleep."

Oakley giggles and shakes her head no. "I'm hungry."

"Only hungry? I don't believe that."

Once they are seated and have their food ordered, John knows they're going to have to talk. He can't let this go in complete silence.

"So, are you having fun yet?" John asks Drew breaking the silence.

"It's only the second night," Drew answers. "But so far so good. Ask me at the end of the two weeks, though."

John chuckles before taking a sip of his pop. "Don't think about the end result right now. Worry about the night in the ring. If you think about whether or not you'll be called up, you'll end up stressing yourself out and never making it to the end of the two weeks."

"You sound like you know what that's like."

"I do. Went through it several years ago."

"So you struggled with the change?"

"I wish I could tell you no, but yes. If Adam hadn't been with me, I probably would have never made it."

"You got lucky then being in a tag team then." Drew sighs as soon as he says it. "That came out wrong."

John grins. "I know what you mean. And I won't deny that Adam did hold the team up in the beginning. I struggled. I will never deny that. I hid it, but I won't deny it."

"You must have hid it well."

John nods. "All you have to remember is you're here for a reason. If you're being sent out here for house shows before they decide, you have an advantage."

"Did you struggle when you changed from Nitro to Morrison?"

"Not really. I had already been up here and I wasn't changing a whole lot. Listen, I wouldn't worry. I've seen you out there. You piss the crowd off more than I ever could, I think. So you have that. You're good. Just remember not to let some of the things they say get to you. Or if you do, don't let them see it. Interaction is key, yes. But when they start getting too personal, let it go until you're away from them."

"Daddy, do you have a pencil?" Oakley asks. "I want to do this."

John looks over to see Oakley pointing at her menu to the maze. "I don't, Princess. I'm sorry."

Oakley looks up at John. "But you always do."

"I don't this time, Oakley." John rests his arm on the back of the booth behind Oakley as he watches her roll her eyes. "Hey, I told you to knock it off with the eye roll. It's not polite."

"I don't care."

John leans down closer to Oakley. "I do, and you better start. Mama and I have taught you better than that."

"I want to do this."

"I know you do, Oakley. We'll take it with us so you can."

"But I want to do it now."

"Oakley, you can't always get what you want, especially right away. You will get to do the games but you have to wait."

"Fine."

John sits back up then and looks across the table at Drew. "Sorry," he says.

"No need to apologize," Drew replies

John simply nods. What else can he say in regards to the conversations? There is nothing more to say. He's apologized and that's the end of it.

"You should come to our house," Oakley says suddenly. "I think Daddy would like that. He needs friends over."

John looks at Oakley, surprised at the comment. He can hear Drew laugh softly. He's not sure if Drew's laughing at him or the situation.

"He's lonely," Oakley continues. "I think me being with Mama a lot makes him sad. You could make him happy."

"Your mother must be telling you these things," John mutters.

John's thankful when the food finally arrives. They eat in silence, something John's even more grateful for. He's not sure he could have handled much talk through their meal.

John stands outside the women's restroom as he waits for Oakley to emerge. He sees Drew step out of the men's room and can't help but watch as the younger man pulls his hair into a low ponytail.

"Thank you for letting me join you," Drew says.

John nods. "You're welcome. Thanks for joining us. And I'm sorry about her. Sometimes, I swear Faith tells her about all of this stuff."

Drew grins. "No need to apologize. Little kids say a lot of crazy things. My niece informed my ex some things that I would have never ever mentioned."

"So you know what it's like."

"I do. In the end, it's all worth it with them, right?"

"Definitely. I know I couldn't live without Oakley."

"Then there you go. The crazy questions and statements are just a bump." Drew hits John's stomach lightly with the back of his hand. "Has she asked you about your sex life?"

John stares at Drew in disbelief. "No."

"Then you're doing good."

"Your niece asked you about your sex life?"

"Oh, yeah." Drew grins and shrugs. "She's ten and definitely not afraid to ask the deep questions."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready for those questions. Can I ask what you told her?" John sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, that was stupid to ask."

Drew laughs softly. "I told her that she's ten and shouldn't be asking questions like that. I also told her even if she was old enough to ask questions like that it's none of her business."

"In other words, it's that bad?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to the club." John shakes his head. Before either of them can say anything else, Oakley walks out. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Oakley answers as she rubs her eyes.

"Someone's tired." Leaning down, John lifts Oakley up. "You can sleep on the plane, okay?"

"Yes."

John looks at Drew when they walk outside. "Let me give you my number," he says. "I'm not going to be at the next two shows. But if you need to talk or anything, just give me a call. Call me for anything."

After exchanging numbers and saying their goodbyes, John makes his way over to his rental car. He gets Oakley settled into the backseat before he looks behind him where he sees Drew pulling out of a parking space not far from him. Deep down he hopes Drew will call him, even if it's just to tell him how the night went. He wants to hear the deep voice already and they'd just left each other.

Sighing, John climbs in behind the wheel. How could he even be thinking about Drew like this? It's a feeling he hasn't had in so long, so why now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Drew growls as he slams the door of his dressing room. The last couple of shows haven't gone well. He's not even upset about losing because he's lost before. It happens. Reaching up, Drew rubs his left shoulder. It's the second night in a row he's been dropped on his side. He can't fathom why people try to lift someone twice their size when they know they can't.

Pulling his phone out of this bag, he slides it open, surprised to find a new text message. It's not just any text message either. No, this one is from John. Opening the message, Drew can't help but grin a little.

iHow's it going/i?

iNot too bad. Been dropped twice on shoulder. Nothing ice can't help/i. Drew leans down to untie his boots as he waits for John to respond.

iThat's what happens when you're ten feet tall. Take it easy. See you in Denver/i.

Drew grins. iNot exactly ten feet. But who's really checking? See you/i.

Drew shoves his phone in his bag once again. He can't help but smile a little. He hadn't expected to get anything from John without him being the first to make contact.

After showering and getting dressed, Drew quickly shoves his gear in his bag. He zips the bag before making his way out to catch some sleep before his early morning flight.

******

Drew is ready to push the door to the dressing room open when he hears a wail from inside. John must be here already. When he hears John tell Oakley to sit down, Drew is tempted to turn and wait a little. But he really shouldn't. He's out first tonight and should get ready. Taking a deep breath, Drew walks in to the room. John looks over from where he's sitting. Before either of them can say anything, Oakley is standing up from her seat. John points at the chair.

"Sit," John says. "The longer you fight it, the longer you'll be there."

Oakley climbs back on her chair. She crosses her arms over her chest as tears fall from her eyes. Drew's not sure how John is able to not break down when he sees it. But when he looks at John, he sees John trying to keep his eyes off his daughter as much as he can.

Drew sets his bag down and takes a seat on the other side of the room. He glances over at John. John waves a little.

"Hi," John says. "How's your shoulder?"

Drew shrugs. "Not too bad," he answers. "Could be worse." He watches as John simply nods. "Do you fight tonight?" 

"Yeah. I'm out after you actually."

Reaching back, Drew pulls his hair into a low ponytail. He wants to say something more to John, but he just doesn't know what right now. John seems to be stressed tonight, something Drew hasn't seen in the few days he's known him. Even looking at him, John doesn't look like the man he had met just days before. Drew glances over to see John with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Daddy," Oakley says softly.

"What, Princess?" John asks looking over at her.

"You're mad at me."

John sighs and shakes his head. "I'm not mad at you, Oakley. I just want you to listen. You know you're not supposed to be running off like that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

John nods. He sits up straight then and runs a hand through his hair.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead Princess."

Drew watches as Oakley walks into the back before he looks over at John. "Are you okay?" he asks.

John looks over and shrugs. "It just hasn't been a good day. Not even close. Nothing I can do about it now, I suppose. Just hope it doesn't get any worse."

"Anything I can do to help?" Drew raises an eyebrow when John lets out a soft laugh. He can't imagine what's funny about the question he asked, but apparently John found something humorous about it.

"No," John finally answers. "There's nothing you could do to help. I wish it were that simple." John glances at Drew. It could be simple if he would just open up about everything. But he can't, not to Drew.

Drew nods. "Okay. Well, just let me know if you do need anything." Drew has a feeling it has something to do with John's personal life. Not just his personal life in general, but the personal life behind closed doors. The only thing that doesn't make sense is Oakley. But if that's what's bothering John, every little thing is going to hit him like a brick. Shaking his head, Drew looks away. Why is he even worried about John's sex life? It's not like anything can…Drew stops his thoughts. He can't think of John in that way.

"Shouldn't you be getting changed?" John asks pulling Drew out of his thoughts.

Drew looks at his phone to see the time. "Oh God," he mutters. "Yes."

John chuckles as he watches Drew. "Did I miss anything while I was away?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Drew pulls his gear out of his bag. He turns to walk to the back, nearly running into Oakley she runs in.

"Sorry, Drew," Oakley says.

"It's okay."

Drew leans against the wall when he reaches the back. Taking a deep breath, he lets his head fall to against the wall. He made the mistake of trying to analyze what John is going through and now all he can think about is what it would be like to be with John. What he would give to feel those lips against his skin. The thought alone sends heat waves through his body and straight to his groin. At the stir of his dick, Drew lets out a soft moan. What is he doing? Looking down, he can see his jeans tightening around him. He slides his hand down his stomach and rubs himself through the denim. This is possibly the craziest thing he's ever done. He has to stop before he lets himself get too far.

"Hey, Drew," John says walking back. "Oh, God."

Drew pushes himself off the wall and turns away from John. "Shit," he mutters. "Sorry."

"Um…no problem. Just…" John rubs the back of his neck before walking out.

Drew glances behind him to see John gone. If he'd been thinking, he would have at least gone into one of the stalls. Sighing, he walks in to quickly change. How could he do this? He rests his forehead against the door of the stall trying to gather himself before walking back out. Taking a deep breath, he grabs his clothes and walks out.

"I'm sorry John," Drew says.

John shakes his head. "No need," he replies. "I just…" John looks over at Oakley.

"It won't happen again." Drew sits down, dropping his clothes beside his bag. He reaches for his boots, avoiding John's gaze. Maybe he'll get lucky enough tonight and be able to avoid John.

******

John watches Drew walk out of the dressing room to head down for his match. He can't help but think about what he had walked in on in the back. He's not entirely sure if he's upset by it or turned on. Drew's just lucky it wasn't Oakley that had walked back. At least John could understand. What John doesn't understand is why there and why now? What could have made Drew want that then?

Running a hand through his hair, John lets out a soft breath. It's an easy answer. Anything could have triggered it. It happened to him the night before, all because he had received a reply from Drew. Then he just pictured himself with Drew and that was it. It could have easily been the same thing with Drew.

"Daddy," Oakley says. "Is Drew in trouble?"

John looks over at Oakley and raises an eyebrow. "Why would Drew be in trouble?" he asks.

"He was saying he was sorry."

"Oh. No, Princess, he's not in trouble. Just a little misunderstanding." There's no way he can explain anything more than that.

"Oh."

"No need to get all worried now." John kicks his shoes off before rummaging through his bag for his gear. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get changed for my match."

"Okay."

John changes quickly before walking back to the front of the dressing room. He looks over at Oakley to see her still sitting on the floor coloring. Smiling, he shoves his clothes into his bag and takes a seat. He leans down and pulls his pant legs up to pull his boots on. Once they're tied, he shakes the legs to get them to fall back down.

The door opens almost ten minutes later. Looking up, John watches Drew walk in. The younger man sits down and curls down. John can see the pained expression on his face and the way he's holding his shoulder, which can only mean it's bothering him again.

"Dropped again?" John asks.

"Just landed funny," Drew answers. "My fault."

"Put ice on it."

Drew nods. "I will when I get to the hotel." Drew looks over at John. "I'm sorry again for back there. I don't know what I was thinking."

John grins. "Apparently something good." Looking over at Drew, John watches as the man looks down. "Don't worry about it Drew. It happens."

"Right, but…" Drew trails off as he looks over at Oakley.

"She didn't though. I need to head out." John stands up and stretches. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Be careful, Daddy," Oakley says.

"I will, Princess." John gives her a quick kiss before walking out. He stops when he's out of the room and takes a deep breath. He has to stop thinking about Drew. He'll never manage to finish his match if he continues with these thoughts.

******

John tucks Oakley into bed and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep," he says pushing her hair off her face.

"Where are you going?" Oakley asks.

"I'm going to go let the hot water beat on my back for a while. Sleep because we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you Daddy."

"Love you too."

John leans against the wall in the shower and groans. It's been too long since he's been with someone. What he wouldn't give just to have someone touch him. Letting his head fall back against wall, John takes a deep breath. He slides his right hand down his stomach and grasps his dick. Slowly, he begins to stroke his hardening member. At least he's still able to do this. But it's not going to be enough for much longer.

As he closes his eyes, Drew immediately comes to mind. The man is something; John just can't figure out what it is about him that's making him like this after only days of knowing each other. When he pictures what he had walked in on earlier, John drops his mouth open in a silent moan. The way Drew's head had been dropped back against the wall with his mouth open slightly brings out a soft moan, which escapes John's lips. Drew's hand, oh that perfect hand, rubbing at his own cock. If John hadn't been completely surprised, he probably would have watched for a moment.

Looking down, he watches his own movements on his cock. He lets out a soft moan, knowing he's close. As if on cue, he comes hard over his hand and tight stomach. John takes a staggered breath as he drops his hold and slowly steps under the warm spray. This can't continue. It's never going to be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drew closes his phone after finishing his call with Vince. Taking a deep breath, he stares down at his phone as if it can honestly verify what he had just heard. Is this really happening? Is he finally getting his shot?

When the door opens, Drew looks up to see John walk in. John waves as he walks over to the other side of the room.

"You look like you're in deep thought," John says.

Drew nods. "I just got off the phone with Mr. McMahon," he replies.

"Oh yeah? It's been two weeks already?"

Drew grins. "Yeah, time flies."

"So what's the verdict?" 

"I debut on Smackdown in a couple weeks."

John grins. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Drew rubs the back of his neck. "No Oakley?"

"Not this time. Faith is back in the groove of everyday life. Don't worry Galloway, you'll see her again."

"I kind of got used to having her around. Who's going to drain my battery now?"

"Well, if you want I can do that for you."

Drew chuckles. "Are you busy after the show?" Did he really just ask that? He hadn't planned on saying anything like that, but it's too late to take it back now. It's already out there.

"Probably going to go grab some dinner. Why? What's going on?"

"Don't really want to spend my evening alone. Was wondering if you'd want to go out?"

John nods. "Sure, sounds good. Just remember, I'm old so I can't stay up as late as you can."

Drew rolls his eyes. "Right, I've heard stories."

John laughs softly. "This is what happens when you get drunk and don't remember some things that happen."

Drew smiles as he shoves his phone into his bag. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is it hard being on the road all the time?"

"Yes and no. The worst part is not being able to be with Oakley all the time. I've missed a lot. But Faith is an amazing mother, and I couldn't ask for a better person to raise my daughter with me."

"Sounds like you two are still close?"

"We are. It was a clean, mutual break up."

"At least you're able to have that."

John nods. "Faith has been nothing but supportive with everything."

Drew knows John's comment meant his personal life, whether he'll actually say it or not is another thing. But Drew can see the look on John's face and knows it's more than what John wants people to know.

"Think you'll ever get married again?" Drew knows he hit a nerve when John flinches. He'd normally apologize for something like this. Not this time, however. He had to question it, because he knows exactly where John is from and he knows what the state laws are. Hearing the answer is something he needs to know, even if he shouldn't know.

"Never going to happen," John finally answers. "Just…it won't happen."

Drew nods. He won't question him any farther, at least for now. He wants to, but it's not the time. He knows he needs to let John open up himself. The problem is he knows what it's like when it's something new. Drew was in John's shoes a few years ago with the denial. But as he looks at John, Drew isn't completely sure John's in denial.

After his match ends, Drew heads immediately for the showers. He's not surprised to find John gone from the locker room. He imagines when Oakley's with him is when he stays more grounded with where he goes. Stepping under the hot spray, Drew lets out a sigh. The water feels good against his aching body. He's used to the pain by now, but it doesn't mean he enjoys it. Closing his eyes, Drew dips his face into the spray.

Drew drags a hand through his hair as he turns around to let the water run down his back. He wonders how long it'll take before John will admit to him who he is, that is if he will at all. He hopes the man can open up to him.

This is a really bad time to be thinking of John, Drew quickly decides. But it's too late now, as his body has already taken over. Chewing on his bottom lip, Drew tries to will himself down from where he knows he's going, but is aware very quickly it's not possible.

Reaching down, Drew wraps his hand around his hardening cock and begins to pump slowly. He lets his head fall back as a wave of sensation flows through him. "Oh God," he moans as he pumps a little quicker. He bites down on his bottom lip, trying to stifle his moan. All he can think about right now is John on his knees in front of him. It's not an image he should have, but he can't get rid of it. There is no getting rid of it.

As he pictures John's lips wrapped around his throbbing cock, Drew's release flows through him. A moan escapes his lips as he looks down at himself. He takes a deep breath as he turns to let the water run down his chest.

John swallows hard as he quickly turns his attention away from the sounds he had heard in the shower. He doesn't have to see to know what was going on back there. The sounds of Drew's moans almost made him come in his pants, but he somehow managed to keep himself calm.

When footsteps sound from behind him, John glances back. Drew avoids eye contact as he walks over to his bag. John can't help but wonder why. Did Drew know John had been out here listening to what he was doing? There's no way he could have. John had been gone when Drew returned from his match.

"How'd your match go?" John asks trying to strike up conversation.

"All right," Drew answers. "Didn't get dropped on my shoulder this time."

"That's always a good thing."

"Did you go out already?"

"Yeah, just go back."

Drew nods. "How'd you do?"

"I feel like I broke my ass." John watches as Drew closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Are you all right over there?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

John's not convinced, but he won't question anything right now either. "Okay. You still up for going out?"

Drew looks over then with a surprised expression. "Uh…yeah, if you still want to."

John nods. "Let me go shower, and then we can go."

"Okay, sounds good."

John walks into the restaurant he is meeting Drew at to find the taller man standing at the podium. He walks over just as Drew turns around. The Scot grins and gestures behind him.

"Just in time," Drew says. "They're clearing the table."

John nods. "Apparently I'm really good at sense of time."

Drew chuckles as they follow the host through the dining room. Taking a seat in a booth across from one another, both men immediately open a menu. John chews on the inside of his lip, trying to force himself from looking across the table.

"So why do you hide in the locker room when Oakley is with you?" Drew asks breaking the silence.

John glances over at Drew. "Oakley's shy," he answers. "I know she doesn't seem it. But when she gets around the bigger crowds she tends to freak out a little. She's a very outgoing little girl if she's with people she knows. And when we see those she does know and does particularly like, she's like that. I was honestly surprised when she took to you so well. But I've figured out why she has."

"Why is that?"

John's eyes widen. He hadn't meant for that last statement to be said. "Fuck, I actually said that?"

Drew raises an eyebrow. "Yes."

John is thankful when their server walks over. He knows he can't completely ignore what he had said and Drew had asked. But at least this gives him some time to figure out what he's going to say.

"Well?" Drew asks. "Why has she taken to me so well?"

John lets out a soft breath. "Because you're…and I'm…and we're…" _Very intelligent, John._

Drew grins. "Because I'm gay?" Drew watches John simply nod. "And you're…?"

"Confused. Very confused."

"What are you confused about?"

John can't lie any more. Drew obviously knows the truth about him. But where does he start? How can he even think about saying anything? John manages to stay quiet long enough for the food to come. But he knows he can't much longer.

"A lot," John says softly.

"Like?"

"Like how the hell you can easily say you're gay, when I…" John stops and sighs. "See?"

"I got past my denial stage quite a while ago. Why should I care about what people say about who I am? What else?"

"I walked in on you last week."

Drew drops his fork as he looks at John. "Yeah."

"I realize it does just happen at times. But that…most of the time it happens after you see…" John stops and looks at Drew. "So, I just…"

"Are you going to finish a sentence?"

"I'm trying."

"Well, at least you finished that sentence."

John sighs. "I think this is going bad."

Drew grins. "Is this why the marriage ended? Or is this why the marriage began?"

It's a question he's never heard before and isn't completely sure how to answer it. "Well…" John looks up, meeting Drew's dark eyes. "I loved Faith, at one point I was in love with her. But it wasn't what she deserved. I had been in denial for a long time. She knew from the beginning. It just got to the point where it wasn't enough for either of us. I needed…"

"Are you afraid to admit it or are you afraid of people hearing it?"

"Both."

"Why?"

"I know how people react to it." John shrugs.

"There's more."

"I'm not completely in denial. There are others besides Faith and Oakley who know about me. No, I'm not completely open about who I am, but you figured it out."

"Very easily, I might add."

"Right. But I've had people find out and react badly to it."

"Then they aren't worth it, John. If they can't accept you for who you are, they aren't worth it. I don't care who they are." Drew watches John nod. "People are going to talk. Are you willing to give up what you want because you're afraid of what they're going to say about you?"

"No."

"So then don't let them bother you."

John nods. "You're right."

"Of course I am. I was in your shoes not too long ago."

After finishing their meals and paying, John and Drew walk outside. John looks over at Drew.

"Thank you," he says.

"No need to thank me," Drew replies. "I'm glad I could help, if I did."

"You did. I'll see you later, Drew."

Drew nods. "Bye, John."

John waves as he makes his way over to his rental. He can't believe he actually opened up to Drew. But that has to mean something right? It has to be a good sign for things to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Why had he agreed to this? With him starting on Smackdown in less than a week, why had he agreed to come out to John's? He should be focusing on his wrestling. Then again, it's John and Drew doesn't want to tell John no. Not when he wants to hear him, see him.

Drew reaches up, ringing the doorbell of the two-story house. He takes a deep breath as he waits for John to answer.

"Don't you dare get off the paper," John yells from inside the door.

Drew raises an eyebrow as the door opens, revealing John with paint marks on his shirt and arms. "Nice look," Drew says.

John grins. "Oakley decided not only did she want to paint but she wanted to paint like her and Mama do. Well, that means a long piece of paper and buckets of paint and your feet."

Drew smiles as he steps insides. "You didn't want to paint? I see your feet are clean."

John laughs softly as he closes the door. "I used my hands."

"Daddy," Oakley says. "Come on."

"I'm coming, Peach."

Drew follows John through the front hall. Turning a corner, he sees Oakley standing on a long sheet of drawing paper. "You weren't kidding," he says.

"When it comes to this, I don't kid," John replies.

"Hi, Drew," Oakley says.

"Hi, Sunshine," Drew responds.

"Come look at what I drew."

Drew steps past John to follow Oakley to the other end of the hall. "You drew a lot."

"But I want to show you this."

Drew looks down to where Oakley is pointing before he squats down. "That's really good. Is this you?"

"Uh-huh." Oakley points to the orange figure. "That's Daddy."

"Why is Daddy in orange?"

"Because that's what color I picked."

Drew grins. "I suppose that is a good reason. Who's the blue one?"

"You."

"Me?" Drew glances back to where John is leaning against the wall before looking at Oakley again. "You drew me?"

"Yes." Oakley looks at Drew, her dark eyes sparkling at she stares at him. "I like you."

Drew reaches over trailing his thumb over Oakley's cheek. "I like you too, Sunshine. You're a great little girl."

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Okay, well first you need to get in the bath," John says.

Drew stands up, looking over at John. John leans down and lifts Oakley up so she doesn't track paint throughout the house.

"Make yourself at home," John says. "I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Drew asks.

John shakes his head. "No, thanks. I'll be back."

Drew walks into the living room to wait for John to return. He stops in front of a shelving unit to look at the pictures. He's not surprised at all to see many pictures of Oakley. Some are with John, a few with whom Drew presumes is Faith, while others she's on her own. Drew smiles when he reaches one of John and Oakley in the center of a wrestling ring with Oakley pinning John. Stepping over to the next set of pictures, Drew finds more of Oakley in a ring.

John walks in, stopping when he sees Drew looking at the pictures on the bookshelves. He can't help but watch the younger man for a moment. "Oakley loves putting pictures out," he says finally making his presence known.

Drew looks over. "I'm sure you don't mind these being up," he replies.

"No, I don't." John steps over, pointing to the one of him and Oakley in the wrestling ring. "That's my favorite one."

"She seems to love being in the ring."

John nods. "She does."

"Is this Faith?"

"That's Faith."

"There's a little bit of both of you in Oakley."

"Yeah? What do you see in her?"

"She has Faith's smile and her eyes. The curls are all Faith, but the hair color…" Drew reaches over, gently combing his fingers through John's dark locks. "That's all you." Drew grins when John sucks in a shaky breath. "I've never seen her shy, but the rest of her is all you." Drew lowers his hand, trailing his fingertips along John's cheek and over his lips. He takes a step closer as John lets his eyes flutter closed. "I make you nervous, don't I?"

Just as Drew lets his hand slide down John's neck, the older man darts his tongue out to wet his suddenly dry lips. Drew waits for him to answer, but never drops his hand completely from John's neck.

"Yes," John finally answers.

"Why?"

"Drew…" John opens his eyes, taken aback when he sees just how close Drew is standing to him. "We can't…I just…" John steps back, away from Drew's touch. "Oakley, I need to get back up to Oakley. Help yourself to anything."

With that John leaves the room, leaving Drew standing there watching him go. He's not surprised John left so quickly. He probably shouldn't have pushed the way he had. Not when he knows John's fear. Letting out a heavy breath, Drew walks over to sit down on the couch. This is definitely not how he wanted to start the evening. It's not even close to how he was hoping it would go.

"What were you thinking?" Drew asks himself softly. "He's not ready for that."

Drew looks over a short time later when he hears footsteps. He sees Oakley run by the entrance of the living room straight toward the kitchen. John steps in then and stops in the doorway.

"We had planned on ordering from a small Mexican place. Is that okay with you?" John asks.

"Sounds good to me," Drew answers.

"There's a menu in the kitchen."

Drew nods. "Hey, John."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I overstepped the line and I'm sorry."

John shakes his head. "It's okay. Come on." John watches Drew stand up. He hates himself for not letting Drew kiss him but at the same point he stepped back, so it must mean something. John turns and leads Drew to the kitchen where Oakley is sitting at the counter.

"I want tacos," Oakley says.

"Beef or chicken?" John asks.

"Both!"

"Of course you do." John takes the menu and hands it to Drew. "Whatever you want, it's on me."

Drew simply nods as he takes the menu from John. After quickly deciding, John calls in the order. Drew takes a seat beside Oakley at the counter and watches as she fumbles through a deck of cards.

"Daddy's teaching me how to shuffle," Oakley says. "I'm not very good."

"I still can't shuffle cards," Drew replies. "Keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get there."

"Uncle Adam is waiting for me to start shuffling. He said when I learn, I can be the official dealer when they get together. What's an official dealer?"

"It's when one person is the only one who hands out cards to the players. It's only given to special people. Must mean you're very special."

Oakley smiles up at Drew. "Really?"

"Of course."

John sets the phone down and looks across the counter at Oakley and Drew. "It'll be here soon," he says.

"Good," Oakley says. "Can we watch Finding Nemo while we eat?"

"I suppose we can." John doesn't have time to say anything else as Oakley is running out of the room. He shakes his head and looks at Drew. "I hope you don't mind if we watch a movie."

"That's fine. Thanks for letting me come over."

"I'd say tomorrow will be much more exciting, but I doubt it will be. This is the first time I've been home in over a month. It's times like these I just like kicking back and relax."

"I completely understand. I haven't been home in seven months."

John grins. "Yeah, I bet it's much harder to get back to Scotland. I guess I really shouldn't complain. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. This was my decision."

"Daddy, I can't reach the movie," Oakley yells.

"I'll be right there, Peach." John watches Drew for a moment.

Drew takes a seat on the chair in the TV room, setting his drink on the table beside him. He glances over to see John helping Oakley get settled. This is something he wants to get used to. He wants to be able to be here regularly with John. This can't possibly be a good thing to be thinking about when they've barely known each other a month. But there's something about John that Drew can see himself wanting every day. Why does he do this to himself? It can't possibly be good for him to be putting himself through this.

Drew wakes up the next morning and rolls to his side to sit up. Letting his feet fall to the floor, Drew runs a hand through his hair. He looks over at the clock on the nightstand, groaning when he sees it's only eight-thirty. Standing up, Drew walks over to the window. He takes a look out to see John and Oakley washing John's SUV. He can't help but smile a little.

After pulling his shirt on, Drew makes his way downstairs and opens the front door to head outside. He takes a deep breath as he walks down the front steps. Before he can say anything, Oakley shrieks.

"He's up!" she squeals.

"Scream louder, Peach, I don't think China heard you," John says. He drops the hose as he looks over at Drew. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"No," Drew answers. "But I saw you out here."

John nods as he walks over to the side of the driveway to dump his water. Drew grins when Oakley wraps her arms around his leg.

"Daddy promised to make breakfast," Oakley says. "Do you like pancakes?"

"I do."

"Good. Daddy makes good pancakes."

John walks over. "Do you really need to attach yourself to Drew's leg?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Well, okay then."

Drew grins. "Oakley was just telling me Daddy makes good pancakes," he says.

"Well, I was heading in to make them, so you'll get to find out soon."

"Sounds good." Drew leans down, lifting Oakley up, and puts her over his shoulder. He smiles when the little girl starts giggling.

"See what you get when you try to attach yourself to someone's leg?" John asks as he walks up the front steps. "Maybe now you'll learn. At least Drew's not Uncle Adam."

"What's wrong with Uncle Adam?" Drew asks.

"Uncle Adam locked me in the closet!" Oakley giggles.

John closes the door as he watches Drew walk into the kitchen. Kicking his shoes off, John grins. He's glad Oakley is so comfortable with Drew. If he'll have it his way, Drew will be around more often. He wants to get to know Drew better. He wants to be able to step out of his comfort zone to see if it's worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John smiles to himself after watching Drew in the ring for his debut. After seeing Drew walking up the ramp, John turns to make his way back to his dressing room to get ready for his own time out in the ring. As he turns the corner, he sees Drew step out from where the entrance to the ring is. Drew smiles widely when he sees John.

"Hi," Drew says as they stop near each other.

"Hey," John replies. He can't help but let his eyes travel down Drew's body. His red dress shirt fits over his muscles loosely, but still gives the hint of his toned chest being right there. His black slacks hug his hips just right. "Did you have fun out there?"

Drew laughs softly. "You know it." He nods down the hall toward the dressing room they both got put into.

John simply nods and follows Drew's lead. They walk into the room and John heads straight for his gear. Glancing over, he watches as Drew tugs his shirt from the waistband of his pants. He draws in a heavy breath before looking away quickly. He shouldn't have looked over but how couldn't he?

"So when are you going out?" Drew asks.

"After this next match," John answers. "So, I need to get changed." Reaching back, John pulls his shirt off.

"Probably a good idea. Want to grab some dinner after the show?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Walking into the back after his match, John grabs hold of his left arm. He had landed on it awkwardly in the middle of his match, leaving it now tingling and slightly numb. John lets out a heavy breath as he walks into his dressing room. The second he's by his chair, he sinks down and groans.

"You all right over there?" Drew asks.

"Landed on me arm out there," John answers. He shakes his arm trying to regain the complete feeling. "Nothing that won't heal."

"I hope so."

John leans down and unties his boots before kicking them off. "I'll be fine. You changed."

"I wasn't going out wearing that. Not for a simple dinner."

John grins. He could easy tell Drew he had liked him in the dressier clothes, but he wouldn't do that. It's not something he should be telling Drew. Not when he's still unsure about his feelings for the younger man plus he knows Drew's feelings for him, at least he thinks he does.

John and Drew walk into Denny's a short time later. John looks around the crowded restaurant and lets out a soft sigh. He had hoped it would be a quiet night, but it doesn't look like it will be.

"You look like you're in pain," Drew says.

John nods. "The pain in my arm moved up and gave me a headache," he replies.

"Well, then let's just pick up some food and head back to the hotel."

"Are you sure?"

Drew nods. "Yes. It's fine."

John leans back after picking up a piece of pizza. He still can't believe the sharp pain that's flowing through his head, but at least it seems to be easing up some. Drew holds out a bottle.

"Take a couple," Drew says. He's glad when John actually does. "Look, I know your head hurts, so this probably isn't the right time to bring anything up. But can I ask you something?"

John looks over at Drew after swallowing his pop. "Sure," he answers.

"Is it because you're scared that you won't let yourself look at me like you do when you don't think I'm looking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just tonight, when I came back from being out in the ring you were. Then when we were in the dressing room I caught you watching me again."

John sighs. "I'm just confused. I just don't know right now. I wish I had a better answer than that, but for now you have to take it."

Drew nods. "Okay."

"It has nothing to do with you, Drew, please don't think that. You're amazing. I just don't know."

Drew hopes John doesn't think he's forcing anything on him. He's just curious as to what's going on in John's head. His own denial stage hadn't been as severe as John's is. But he guesses there more behind John's denial. Someone at some point had to have hurt him severely. If Drew ever finds out who hurt John, he may just have to do something about it. He's not going to let this person get away with anything.

"Drew," John says pulling Drew out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Drew nods. "I'm fine." Which isn't completely the truth, but isn't a total lie either. It's going to take a lot to make Drew completely fine. But John doesn't need to know that.

"Oh, Oakley told me to tell you she can't wait to see you again."

Drew grins. "Tell her I said the same thing. Will she be coming with you again anytime soon?"

"She'll be with me in a couple of weeks. We have a stretch of shows around Miami coming up, and I promised her the next time we go there she could come with."

"Miami? Why Miami?"

"That's where Faith and I went on our honeymoon. It's also where she was conceived, she just doesn't know that yet."

"Had her right away then, huh?"

"What? Oh no. That was a few months down the road." John grins and rubs the back of his neck. "Where have you always wanted to go?"

Drew shrugs. "Probably Australia. Haven't been there yet. What about you?"

"Germany, but I've gotten there now. One good thing about the traveling." John looks over at Drew. "It's getting late. I should probably head back over to my room so I'm able to make my morning flight."

"Probably a good idea." Drew follows John to the door, grinning a little when the older man turns to look at him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?"

Drew nods. "Sounds good."

"Bye Drew."

"Bye John." Drew watches as John walks down the hall, for some reason not able to keep his eyes off of him. Not that he should really be surprised. Drew finally shakes his head and steps back into his room, letting the door close with a soft thud. He reaches back to lock it before walking over to clean up their slight mess. Maybe he'll get lucky and John will wake up in the morning and have all the answers to his questions. He knows its wishful thinking, but one can wish.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John plops down on the couch in the suite and lets out a heavy breath. Looking over, he watches as Oakley climbs onto the bed. He knows the young girl is tired, but fighting sleep. She's waiting for the moment Drew comes by. John had made the mistake of telling Oakley Drew would stop by when he made it to the hotel.

"Peach, go to sleep," John says. "You're tired. I promise I won't let you miss Drew."

"I'm not tired," Oakley protests.

"Whatever you say." John flips the TV on. He may as well find something to watch while they wait. As if on cue, he phone is beeping. Reaching over, John takes it from the other couch cushion.

_Dropping my stuff off in my room. Where are you at?_

John sighs of relief. He's glad the man had made it so quickly. Now maybe Oakley would sleep. _421_. He just hopes Drew doesn't have an issue with coming over like this just because Oakley wants to see him.

_Okay. I'll be there shortly._

John opens the door ten minutes later when a soft knock sounds, smiling a little when he sees Drew standing there. "Hi," he says. "Thanks for doing this. She's been dying to see you."

Drew grins. "Not a problem," he replies. "I can't wait to see her."

"Well, then come in."

Drew steps in, closing the door behind him. He can see Oakley practically asleep as he follows John the rest of the way into the room. "My Sunshine is apparently sleeping."

At that, Oakley's eyes are wide open. "Drew!" she shrieks. She climbs to the end of the bed before jumping into Drew's arms.

Drew smiles as he holds the young girl. "Hi Sunshine."

John grins as he walks back over to the couch to sit down. It's nice to see Oakley like this. He watches as Drew goes to put Oakley down, not completely surprised when his daughter tightens her arms around Drew's neck.

"Peach, you're going to have to let go," John says.

"I don't want to," Oakley says.

Drew laughs softly as he walks over to sit down beside John on the couch. "I guess I'll just hold you here then."

John watches as Oakley snuggles in against Drew's chest. "If you want me to take her, just say so," he says. "She'll survive."

"No, it's okay," Drew says. "It's not every day I get to do this."

_It could be._ John shakes his head as the thought passes through. "She'll be out in seconds. She forced herself to stay up just to see you."

"At least someone loves me." Drew smiles over at John. 

"I'm sure there are plenty others who are not five year old little girls who love you."

"None worth it. Well, one, but it's complicated."

John chews on his bottom lip after hearing this. Who other than him could make Drew's life complicated? At least Drew isn't pushing the issue. He'll give subtle hints, but will never push anything.

"I'm sure it won't always be complicated," John finally says.

"Only time will tell I suppose." Drew rests his cheek on top of Oakley's head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I could get used to this."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." John looks at Drew and shrugs. "Is it supposed to be this confusing?"

Drew reaches over, tapping John's chin. "It can be."

"I'm sorry I'm making everything so difficult."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Doubtful, very doubtful, but whatever you say." John covers his mouth as he yawns. "God, I don't know how I'm still awake. How aren't you as tired as I am? We came from the same place."

"Yeah, but you had to head home to L.A. to pick up your daughter. I went straight to Orlando for a house show and then here."

"Right. Next time I think I'll send you to get Oakley. She seems to want you around more than me anyways."

"John, give me a break. This little girl adores you. I'm just someone new. Once she gets over that, she'll be all yours again."

John shrugs. "I think it's a little different this time."

Drew looks over, meeting John's dark eyes. "For her or for you?"

"A little of both."

Drew grins. Before he can say anything, Oakley is shifting. Drew flinches a little when her knee brushes over his crotch. John chuckles as he stands up.

"Here, I'll put her to bed," he says.

Drew lets John lift Oakley up and watches as John walks over the bed. Letting his head fall back, Drew groans.

"Are you okay?" John asks.

"Yeah," Drew answers. "Just wasn't ready for that move."

John chuckles. "Welcome to my world." He takes a seat once again. "So, am I going to have to watch out for you taking my title?"

"Absolutely." Drew hits John's arm softly. "I promise I won't hurt you too badly."

John grins. "You aren't getting my title that easily."

"I should probably go and let you get a nap in."

"As nice as this is, I would appreciate it. I am old now you know."

Drew chuckles as he stands up, quickly waving John off before the man can stand up. "Don't get up. I'll see you later. Get some sleep." Drew gives a small wave before walking out.

John runs a hand through his hair before shifting to lie back on the couch. Sleep is definitely a good thing right now. He's in definite need of it after a long day, especially when he has a long day tomorrow.

******

Drew walks into the hotel restaurant and up to the podium. Before he has a chance to say anything, he has arms wrapping around his leg. He looks down and smiles when he sees Oakley.

"You should sit with us," Oakley says looking up at Drew.

John walks over and taps Oakley on the head. "I told you to wait for me," he says.

"But it's Drew."

"I see that it's Drew." John looks at Drew and shrugs. "You must have some sort of radar when it comes to my little girl."

Drew grins. "Apparently so."

"Daddy, invite him to dinner."

John laughs softly, with a slight nervous hitch. "Want to join us for dinner?"

"On one condition," Drew answers. He's not surprised when he sees John's face show how nervous he really is.

"What's that?"

"I'm paying."

"Drew, you really don't…"

"I insist."

"Daddy," Oakley whines.

"All right," John says. "Okay."

Drew smiles as he runs his fingers through Oakley's curls. "Good." Drew looks over at the hostess.

"Hi, how many?" the blonde woman asks.

"Three," Drew answers.

John isn't surprised when Oakley climbs into the booth beside Drew. He can't help but smile to himself as he takes a seat across from them. If nothing else, John at least has someone he can talk to. He had Faith and a couple of the guys, but it's not the same as with someone who understands.

"Are you coming back home with us?" Oakley asks.

"I'm afraid not Sunshine," Drew answers. "I'm heading up to my own home for a couple of days."

"Oh. Maybe we can go up there."

"Not this time Peach," John intervenes. "We have to get you back home to Mama because you three are going on vacation."

"Oh yeah! I'm going to Disneyland."

"That's great," Drew says smiling. "I've heard it's great."

Dinner goes with a few small conversations, mostly Oakley asking questions which Drew or John will answer. The walk to the elevators is in silence, but the second they're alone in the elevator, Oakley opens it up.

"I think you two should get married," she states.

John and Drew exchange a quick glance. Drew quickly looks away as John looks down at Oakley who is just standing between them.

"Oakley," John starts.

"What? I do. You love each other. Like Mama and Chris." Oakley looks up at John with a look that almost breaks his heart. "Right?"

"Oh, Peach." John squats down and trails his thumb over Oakley's cheek. "Daddy and Drew are just friends."

"No, you do. I know you do, Daddy."

"Oakley…"

"No. You love him. You just won't tell him. You should. How will he know if you don't tell him?"

"Come on Oakley."

"I want him in our family, like Chris."

John is relieved when the doors slide open. "Oakley…"

"Just tell him! You shouldn't be scared." Oakley stomps away leaving John and Drew on the elevator.

John stands up as Drew holds the door open. "I'm sorry Drew," he says softly as they step off.

"No need to apologize," Drew replies.

John looks down the hall to see Oakley standing outside of their room. "I should go."

Drew nods. "Of course. One question before you do. Ever think she's right?"

"All the time. I'll see you tomorrow Drew."

John locks the door behind him, watching as Oakley climbs onto the couch. "Oakley…"

"Tell him you love him."

"How do you know I do? You're five and don't exactly know what's going on with me." He's not surprised when Oakley just stares at him. "It's not as simple as what you're making it, Peach. I wish it was."

"You always tell me not to be scared."

"I know I do." John sits down beside Oakley on the couch and lets his fingers through her dark curls. "Someday you'll understand."

Drew slides his phone open so he can send a quick text message to John. After last night, he hopes everything is okay. He hadn't expected Oakley to go on like she had about him and John and also knows how it hit John.

_Everything okay?_

John's reaction hadn't surprised him. He'd been able to see the fear written across John's face.

_She's quiet this morning but fine. I'm sorry again about her._

Drew grins at John's apology. It's something he's come to expect out of the older man in the short time they've known each other.

_Good, I'm glad._

Hopefully the young girl will be more of herself as the day goes on. He can only imagine how John would feel if she continues to be thrown off like this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

If someone would have asked John a couple of months ago if he thought he would have strong feelings for a new co-worker, he would have probably laughed. But here he is, almost two months of knowing Drew really well and has feelings he never expected for the man. The last time he had anything like this was with Faith. But this is so much more. The feelings are so much stronger than they ever had been with Faith.

Walking into the dressing room, John's not completely surprised to find he's once again sharing the room with Drew. Drew looks over and gives him a small smile.

"Hi," Drew says.

"Hey," John responds. "Surprised to see me?"

Drew laughs softly. "No. They seem to like putting us in the same room." Drew sets his phone down and looks at John. "So this is our first time working together in the ring."

John grins. "And you're going down."

"Yeah, we'll see."

John takes a seat and lets out a soft breath. "I need a break." Reaching back, he rubs the back of his neck. "I'm exhausted and sore. The price we pay for doing what we love."

Drew nods in agreement. "When was last time you had a real break?"

"February."

"I'd say it's time for a break."

John grins. "If only."

"How's Oakley?"

"She's good. She says hi and she can't wait to see you again. Of course she followed that up with saying maybe you should be the one to say something."

Drew chuckles. "She doesn't give up, does she?"

"Not usually." John doesn't expect Oakley to give up until she gets what she wants. Unfortunately, he doesn't know if he'll be able to give her what she wants this time. It's easier said than done for anything. But this, this is nearly impossible for John to make happen.

Drew walks down the aisle toward the ring, scowling as the crowd erupts in boos. He can't help but secretly love the way the fans react to him. Once reaching the ring, he stands near the ropes as he waits for the entrances of their opponents. When he hears John's music blast through the arena, he has to keep himself from staring. He can't help but watch the man as he lifts his arm over his head in his usual entrance.

When John enters the ring, he glances over at Drew before jumping up onto the middle turnbuckle. Drew lets his eyes travel over the dark skin of John's shoulder which peaks out from his long fur coat. Before he lets himself stare any longer, Drew turns away. This match really needs to go by quickly. He's not sure how long he'll be able to focus on it. Not with John right across from him. Any other night he probably could have. But tonight, he just hadn't been able to keep his mind off of John.

The moment the match is over, Drew sighs of relief. He climbs through the ropes to stand in the center of the ring with the other two members of his team left standing. Looking down at John, Drew scowls. It's not what he wants to do with John right now, but it's what he has to do. He grabs John's Intercontinental Championship from the ref before squatting down beside the man.

"Hold on to this while you still can," Drew says holding the belt up. "It won't be yours for much longer." Drew stands up and again, dropping the title on John's stomach. As he's about to turn away, he sees John bite down on his bottom lip and can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

Drew looks up when the door opens. He watches as John steps in. The older man flips his hair back as he walks over to take a seat.

"Nice touch out there," John says looking over.

"I did what I had to," Drew responds. "Are you all right?"

John sighs. "I'm fine." Leaning down, John unties his boots. "Just…have a lot on my mind."

Drew watches John for a moment before he reaches over to grab his shower bag. "Is this work or personal?"

"A little of both actually. The personal could affect the work."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning life sucks sometimes. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Twenty minutes later, Drew is finishing getting dressed when John walks in from the showers area. Drew grabs his blue shirt and pulls it over his head. He glances over at John before taking a seat.

"John," Drew says after a few moments of silence. He glances over to see John pulling his jeans on.

"What?" John asks as he looks over.

"Are you ever going to stop hiding who you are?"

"I'm not exactly hiding it."

"No?"

"No, you figured it out. And to be honest, you were the last person I wanted to figure out I'm gay."

"That lasted five seconds. Tell me what's going on. And don't give me the whole you know how people will react bit. There's more to it than that."

John sighs. "I've lost people because they found out."

"Then fuck them. They aren't worth it."

"See, that's the problem. They aren't worth it. But it affected my wrestling."

"How?"

"It was because of him our tag team broke up, which meant I had to once again start over. Which meant I was on my own because he's so God damn against me now."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Forget it."

"No, John…"

"I'm tired of having to deal with him."

"Mike." Drew knows he's correct when John looks over quickly. "If he doesn't see how great you are, it's his own problem. Forget about him."

"You make it sound like it's something simple, Drew. It's not."

"But you're making it harder than it is." Drew sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Stop hiding, John. Stop hiding who you are. Let your feelings out."

"My feelings?" John asks. "You don't know…" 

"I'm not blind, John. I see the way you look at me. And if you'd let yourself out of your shell you'd see the way I look at you. Because damn it, I want you. You, John. I want everything you have. So stop holding yourself back and just admit it."

John stares up at Drew. He may as well give the man what he wants. It's no use trying to deny it any longer. "You're right," John says. "I do have feelings for you, all right? But I think we want two different things, Drew. I'm not looking for the occasional fuck. I need a commitment. I can't…"

"We're not looking for different things. I want you. I want to be able to call you without having to make up some stupid excuse. Do you really believe I would want to tell you about a match while we weren't at the same show? I wanted to talk to you. So if I had to make something up, I did. Yes, it was great getting advice from you, but I just needed to hear your voice. I want to wake up beside you. I want to hold you when we fall asleep. I don't want to deny my feelings for you. I want you and I want you to want me. Is that so wrong? Huh? I don't care what anyone says, John. I think I'm falling in love with you."

John takes a deep breath as he continues to hold Drew's gaze. "Wow, you really have a way with words, Galloway."

"That's all you can say?"

"Do you know who you're falling in love with? You aren't just getting me, Drew. I have a daughter who I really don't need to be falling in love with someone who will just break my heart. I can't break her heart."

"Why would I break her heart? Why would I break your heart?"

"Drew, I didn't mean…"

Drew growls before taking John's face between his hands and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. John draws in a sharp breath at the soft touch before sliding his arms around Drew's waist. The feel of Drew's lips is so much more than John had ever imagined. He willingly parts his lips to accept Drew's pressing tongue. Each time their tongues meet, a slight flutter flows through John's stomach. It's a feeling he's never felt before and it isn't much of a surprise it's Drew pulling this feeling out of him.

Pulling back, John looks up at Drew. Could this really be happening? When Drew runs his thumb along John's bottom lip, John knows it is. He lets his eyes close as he takes a deep breath.

"Say something," Drew says.

"I don't…" John opens his eyes again to look at Drew. "Kiss me again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Slowly, he had said, he wants to take this slowly. If that's the way John wants it, that's the way Drew will give it. He doesn't want to rush John into anything. He's happy just being able to be with the man. The man is at least admitting his feelings now. One of these days he'll hear the three words he'd love to hear John say. Until then, Drew's just going to continue to enjoy each minute spent with him.

Drew falls onto the bed face first after finally getting back to the hotel after a long, horrible night of house shows. He groans when he feels John tap his leg lightly as he passes.

"It wasn't that bad," John says. As he stops beside the bed, John leans down to press a soft kiss to Drew's cheek. "Besides, tomorrow you get to be with me in the ring again."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Drew asks.

"Well…" John stands up quickly when Drew rolls over. "Drew, I'm…"

"Why won't you tell me what's going on for the show?"

"Because then you wouldn't be surprised when I come out."

Drew watches John walk over to the dresser. He pushes himself to sit up and takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking."

"Yeah? This ought to be interesting. You thinking is always scary."

Drew grins. "I'm being serious here." Drew watches as John turns around. "Look, I know it's probably way too soon for anything like this. But who the hell am I to go against my feelings?"

John stares at Drew after hearing this. "Drew, what are you doing?"

"Come here." Drew can't help but smile a little when John cautiously walks over. "No need to be nervous." Reaching up, Drew rests his hand on John's cheek. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know what to expect from this."

Drew grins as he slides his left hand down John's leg, stopping when he reaches the back of his knee, and tugs it onto the bed. John takes a deep breath as he rests his hands on Drew's shoulders.

"Come on, don't make me pull your other leg up too," Drew says softly. He slides his hands up John's sides as the older lifts his other leg up to straddle over Drew's thighs. Leaning in, Drew kisses John's lips softly. "I love you."

John pulls back enough to look down at Drew. Three words, three simple words that hit John like a brick wall. Reaching up, he combs his fingers though Drew's loose hair. He has to beg Drew once again to leave it down more often. "God, that's good to hear," John mutters before pressing a soft kiss to Drew's lips.

"I'm telling you the truth. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it and don't expect…"

"I love you too."

Drew closes his eyes when John whispers his own 'I love you'. He hadn't expected to hear it from him just yet. Who knew they could be the greatest words he's ever heard.

"Oh God, Johnny," Drew whispers before he presses a soft kiss to the side of John's neck.

"This is our last night alone for awhile. After tomorrow's show, I head home to get Oakley."

"Uh-huh."

John turns his head and kisses the sensitive skin beneath Drew's ear. "We're alone."

"Are you going where I think you are going?"

"I hope so." John looks down at Drew. Leaning down, he kisses Drew's lips softly. He hadn't thought this would be happening like this, but he can't stop himself now. He's too far into it and really doesn't want to back out.

******

Drew is awakened the next morning when he hears a phone ring. He opens his eyes part way to see John shifting to take his phone off the nightstand. "Ignore it," Drew says as he tightens his grip around John.

"It's Adam," John replies. "I can't ignore him."

Drew doesn't have time to ask who Adam is as he hears John mutter a 'hello' into the phone. As he watches John, all he can think about is what happened last night. He hadn't realized it had been so long for John. But he's also glad the man allowed him to love him. When John rolls onto his back, Drew can see him flinch slightly. He reaches over, resting his hand on John's stomach. A small smile creeps onto John's face and Drew really hopes it's from his touch and not something Adam had said.

Leaning over, Drew places a soft kiss to John's cheek. He can hear a deep voice come through the line followed by John laughing softly. Shifting over, Drew straddles over John's thighs. He leans down and begins placing soft kisses to John's neck.

"Hang up," Drew whispers. "We still have two hours before we need to be up."

"He's just whining," John says as he combs his hand through Drew's messy hair.

Drew looks up at that. Had he just told Adam this? Now he really wants to know who Adam is. It's obvious Adam knows about John. John winks at him.

"I'm not whining," Drew mutters before biting down gently on John's neck.

"I am happy."

Drew smiles against John's warm skin after hearing this. Sure, he knows John is happy. He can tell by the way the older man acts not just around him but around everyone. But it's still nice to hear.

"Okay, I'm yours again," John says.

"As if there's a doubt you weren't mine before this?" Drew turns his head and captures John's lips in a soft kiss. He lets out a soft breath as John fists his hand in his hair. "Who's Adam?"

"What?"

Drew pulls up just enough to look at John. "Adam, who's Adam? I'm guessing this is the same Adam that Oakley refers to as Uncle Adam. But from what I know, you only have sisters and neither of them is married."

"Is it important right this second to know who Adam is?"

"If he's an ex, yes."

"He's an ex, but not the way you're thinking." John pulls Drew down again and kisses him. "Adam Birch, formerly known as Joey Mercury, my former tag team partner."

"He knows about you though?"

"He was the first one I told that was in my family." John runs the backs of his fingers over Drew's cheek. "Enough about him." Tugging Drew back down, John crushes their lips together.

Drew rests his hands on either side of John's head as he trails his tongue over every inch of John's mouth as he can. John slides his arms around Drew, groaning when Drew breaks the kiss and starts sucking gently on his neck.

"Drew, we should really stop."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't now I won't want to at all."

"And the problem with that is what exactly?"

"We have things to do today." John drops his mouth open in a silent moan when Drew bites down on his neck. "Oh God Drew."

"Doesn't sound like you really want me to stop."

"Drew, don't make this harder than it already is."

Drew chuckles as he trails his tongue over John's neck. He pulls back quickly when John starts pushing at his chest. Looking down at John, Drew can see the slight panic.

"Drew, please stop."

"I'm sorry." Drew sighs as he rolls to the side. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. This is just…it's so new. I haven't done anything like this for so long and you…" John turns onto his side carefully and looks at John. "You are amazing. The fact that you were so patient with me last night makes me love you even more. Please don't forget that."

Drew turns onto his side and immediately John draws closer to him. Reaching up, Drew runs the backs of his fingers over John's cheek. "I shouldn't have rushed it now though."

John grins. "I should go shower now."

"We still have an hour and a half before we have to be up."

"It's going to take me an hour just to walk to the bathroom."

"Did I hurt you?" Drew hadn't even thought of that. "Johnny, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I told you last night it had been a while. I knew this was a possibility. But you were so amazing and so gentle. God, how could I ask for anything better than you? Just don't give up on me. I want this, Drew. I want you, but this is still so new to me. I don't want you to give up on me."

"I'm not going to. You're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Drew leans in, pressing a soft kiss to John's lips. "Good thing."

John grins. "Okay, I'm going to go shower."

"Wait." Drew pulls John in for one last kiss before finally letting the man crawl out of bed. He watches as he walks toward the bathroom. "At least you aren't walking funny."

John chuckles. "It's not that bad."

Drew grins. He could get used to this, waking up with John in his arms on a regular basis. This is what he's always wanted. He just never knew he'd have it so soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Drew walks into the dressing after he returns from the ring. He shakes his head when he sees John wiping his face paint off. "I can't believe you did that," Drew says unable to stifle his chuckle.

"I thought I did pretty well," John says with another attempt at his Scottish accent.

Drew laughs. "Leave the accent to me." Walking over, Drew stops in front of John. "You cut yourself."

"Thanks to you."

"What do you mean thanks to me?"

"It happened when you took a step toward me out there."

"I saw." Drew grabs the towel that's resting on John's chair and wipes the blood from the man's brow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little cut." John lets his gaze fall to the dark blue shirt Drew is wearing. "God, I love you in blue."

Drew grins as he drops the towel and tugs the shirt from his waistband. "Oh yeah?"

John nods as he watches Drew start to work the buttons loose. "What are you doing?"

"You love me in blue. How about when I take it off?"

"I've seen you without a shirt before Drew." Even as he's saying this, he can't keep his eyes off Drew's toned chest. "You play dirty." John steps forward and presses a soft kiss to Drew's lips. "So you're off until Thursday, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why don't I trade in my ticket home for two home and you come with me?"

Drew steps back as he pulls his shirt back up his arms. "As in…?"

"You want to meet Faith. Faith wants to meet you. I want you to be a part of that life with me."

Drew continues to stare at John for a moment trying to figure out whether or not John is being serious. Then again, why would John joke about something like this? He wouldn't and Drew knows that. Stepping forward, Drew rests his hands on John's cheeks and captures the man's lips in a soft kiss.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal," John says with a little chuckle.

"It shouldn't be, but God, you have no idea."

"Does that mean you'll go?"

"Yes."

John smiles before kissing Drew again. "Good. Now, I'm getting this skirt off."

"It's a kilt!"

"I know." John winks at Drew before kissing him one last time and turning toward his bag.

Drew lets his hand travel across John's lower back before he walks over to his own things. He hadn't expected this yet from John, but maybe it's a good sign that John's willing to let him into everything in his life. It has to mean something.

******

John knocks on the front door of Faith and Chris's house as he opens the lightwood and steps inside. "Hello," he calls out.

"Daddy!" Oakley shrieks.

John watches as she appears from the kitchen doorway. He lifts her up the moment she's near him. "Hi, Peach. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

John glances back to see Drew standing there. "Look who came with me."

Oakley lifts her head, smiling widely when she sees Drew. "Drew!"

John lets Drew take Oakley from him when the young girl reaches over. He smiles when Oakley wraps her arms tightly around Drew's neck. When he hears footsteps, John looks over to see Faith walking in.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were bringing the boyfriend," Faith says as she hugs John. "Hi, John."

"Hi, Faith," John says as he pulls back.

"You look happy."

"I am happy."

"Good. Hi, I'm Faith Warren."

Drew smiles at her. "Drew Galloway." He reaches out to shake Faith's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Drew. I've heard a lot about you from these two."

John watches as Drew looks over at him. "Don't get any ideas."

"Oakley seems to adore you almost as much as she does her Daddy."

"You should see her when we're on the road. It's all about Drew then."

"Not true," Drew says.

Faith grins. "I'll go up and get her bags." 

"I got them," Chris says walking down.

John looks up the stairs to see the man he still believes should have been with Faith the entire time. "I didn't think you'd be home."

"I got the day off. Lucky me." Chris sets Oakley's bags down before shaking John's hand. "This must be the famous Drew."

"I'm famous?" Drew asks smiling at John.

"You won't be soon if you don't lose that grin," John mutters.

Drew chuckles and shakes Chris's hand. "Drew Galloway."

"Chris Warren."

Drew looks at John when they pull out of the driveway a short time later. "How often did you talk about me?" he asks.

"Doesn't matter," John answers.

"That much, huh?"

John grins. "Don't get all cocky now."

Drew reaches over, linking his fingers through John's. "I'm not. Must mean something that you've been talking about me though."

John glances in the rearview mirror to see Oakley looking out the window. "Truth is I fell in love with you shortly after we met. But I was too scared to admit it, even to myself. I mentioned you to Faith and she knew right away that there was something more than a friendship. She told me the way I talked about you is the way I used to talk about her. Even still I was afraid to admit anything."

"When did you to them?"

"The day after you kissed me for the first time." John shrugs. "It wasn't until you kissed me I knew it was okay to put it out there that I did fall in love with you."

"You hadn't told me you had at that point."

"Be happy that I kissed you."

"Oh trust me, I am."

John grins and squeezes Drew's hand. "Don't doubt me, because I do love you."

"I'm not doubting you. You just make me wonder about some of this. I was so different when I was coming out."

"It's just weird for me." 

"I know. You don't need to explain." Drew looks into the back seat at Oakley and can't help but smile. He hadn't thought his life would consist of a great boyfriend and his boyfriend's little girl, at least not this soon. But he wouldn't change anything. He's too in love with both of them to want anything to be different.

******

John walks into the kitchen the evening to start dinner only to find Drew already standing at the stove. "What are you doing?" John asks.

Drew looks over. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're making dinner."

"Very good."

John grins and rolls his eyes. "But why are you making dinner? I told you I would cook tonight."

"I know you did. But then I thought about it and decided I wanted to do the cooking tonight."

John leans against the counter as Drew turns around from the stove. "It smells good."

"Good thing. And your daughter told me she can't wait to try it."

"She's not too picky about food, so that's always a good thing." John looks up at Drew as the younger man steps up in front of him and rests his hands on either side of John on the counter.

"You know what else is a good thing?"

"What's that?"

"She's not in here right now so I can do this." Drew closes the distance and captures John's lips in a soft, but powerful kiss.

John lets out a soft breath as he parts his lips to willingly accept Drew's tongue. He slides his hands up Drew's chest before resting them on the sides of Drew's neck.

"Daddy," Oakley says running in causing the men to pull apart quickly.

"What, Peach?" John asks letting his hands fall to Drew's sides.

"Drew is making us dinner."

"I see that." John smiles a little when Drew presses a soft kiss to his cheek before stepping back. "And it smells really good, doesn't it?"

"Yes! Is it almost ready?"

"It will be soon," Drew answers tapping the top of Oakley's head. "Be patient, Sunshine."

John grins. "Good luck with that one."

Drew laughs softly as he turns back toward the stove. John watches him for a few moments. Who knew what he's always wanted would come so easily?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

John walks down the hall, directly to Drew's dressing room. How could he do this? It's as if he was asking to be caught. But John's not having any of it. No, Drew has another thing coming if he thinks he's getting away with this. Storming into the room, John is glad to see the younger man jump slightly.

"John, you scared me," Drew drawls.

"Good," John says. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to get us caught?"

Drew tosses his elbow pads over to his bag. "That had nothing to do with us. Although it was nice to feel…"

"Drew!"

"Will you relax? I had to let it be known I wasn't going to let you up. If it meant lying on top of you like that, then so bit it. It's not the first time I've done with. So don't think this has anything to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me, Drew."

"It's not my fault you can't control yourself in the ring."

"That's the first time that's ever happened. God, don't you see how easily someone could have seen something? But I guess not because all of this has gone to your head. Your ego is right up there with Orton's. Don't you dare talk to me about controlling myself in the ring. You have no fucking idea how good I am."

"My ego? I don't…"

"Oh give me a break. All this fame is making you…"

"At least I got here on my own. I didn't need to win some show…"

"Fuck you Drew. I've worked my ass off to be here and if you can't see that then you can go to hell."

"Right back at you."

John turns and storms out of the room not surprised to find a few people looking over as he makes his way down the hall to his own dressing room. How could Drew do this? It honestly feels as if the younger man has changed drastically since they've been together. Why hadn't he seen the change before tonight? He knows exactly why, he's too in love to feel anything. But this…this went over the line. He knows Drew didn't mean anything by the pin, so he may have overreacted with that. But at the same point he could have let John know he would try to do something like that if he'd need to.

John didn't have anything handed to him. Yes, he won Tough Enough but he's worked hard for everything he has. From the first minute he stepped through the WWE doors, he has worked as hard as he possibly can to get where he is today. If Drew doesn't see that, then that's his own problem.

******

Drew closes the hotel room door after getting back from the arena. He hadn't been surprised to find John gone when he went over to the older man's dressing room. As he steps past the cubby for the bathroom, Drew sees John sprawled across the bed flipping the channels.

"Hi," Drew says softly.

"Hey," John replies just as soft.

"Are you hungry? There's still leftover…"

"I'm fine."

Drew sighs as he drops his bag by the dresser. "I didn't have everything handed to me."

"Bull shit."

"I work hard for what I have."

"And so do I. Yes, I won Tough Enough but I still worked my ass off. And for you to basically tell me that it's the only reason I'm here is low."

"But it's okay for you to tell me I've been handed everything?"

John shuts the television off and sighs heavily. Drew watches as the older drags a hand through his hair as if he's trying to come up with something to say. Shaking his head, Drew turns to kick his shoes off.

"I know I'm good," Drew finally continues. "I have to know that otherwise I wouldn't make it here. But it's no different than you because you know you're good too. So don't tell me my ego is…"

"There's a difference between confidence and cockiness. You, Drew McIntyre, are over the line into being cocky."

"Yes! Drew McIntyre is! If he wasn't cocky, you and I couldn't have the battles we're having." Drew watches as John stands up. "Maybe the problem isn't what happened tonight. Maybe the problem is I make a better heel than you ever could."

"You keep thinking that. And while you're at it, go to hell." John grabs his phone before pushing past Drew toward the door.

"John, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." John walks out into the hall and slams the door behind him.

Drew shakes his head as he stares at the dark wood. He understands John is a little upset about the way things happened tonight in the ring. But how did it become an argument about how cocky he is?

******

John closes the door after getting back into the room late that night. He expects Drew to be asleep already, but is surprised to find the man sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television. "I didn't think you'd still be up," John says softly.

Drew shrugs. "Too worried about you to sleep," he replies honestly.

"Worried about me? Why are you worried about me?"

"Because I didn't know where you were." Drew finally looks over at John. "Where were you?"

"I went over to Matt's."

"Matt, of course."

"Drew…"

"Just tell me I don't have to worry about him."

"You don't have to worry about him." John walks over to stand in front of Drew. "I'm sorry."

Drew reaches out and tugs John down to straddle his thighs. "Me too Johnny."

John buries his face in Drew's neck. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"I should have said something before we went out about that pin."

John pulls back enough to capture Drew's lips in a soft kiss. Drew reaches up to rest his hands on the sides of John's neck. Their tongues meet softly causing a slight flutter to shoot through John's stomach. It's been four months and Drew still has this effect on him.

"Let's go to bed," Drew says softly. "I'm exhausted and from the looks of it, so are you." Drew tucks John's hair behind his ear.

"In other words, let you hold me?"

"Yes."

John grins as he presses another soft kiss to Drew's lips. "Let me go change."

"Okay." Drew lets his hands fall to John's thighs as the older man shifts. "Are we okay, John?"

"We're perfect." John kisses Drew's cheek before he stands up.

After climbing into bed together, Drew pulls John into his arms. John looks up at him and grins. Drew closes the distance and kisses his lips softly.

"I love you," Drew whispers.

"I love you too."

John is glad they'd been able to move past this quickly. At least he knows when they do fight they can. He hopes all their arguments will end as quickly as this one did, not that he wants to argue often. But he knows they will occasionally. He knows every couple fights and he wouldn't expect anything different with him and Drew.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Drew slides his boots on trying to calm himself down. He's not sure why he's nervous. No, he knows exactly why. It's his moment, the biggest moment of his life, of his career. Wrestlemania, how is he supposed to keep himself calm when this is the biggest stage of them all? Drew rolls his neck and takes a deep breath.

"You can do this," he mutters.

"Nervous?" John asks walking in.

"More than ever," Drew answers.

John steps up behind Drew as the younger man sits up. "You'll do great. Just don't smile at my daughter when you're out there."

Drew chuckles. "I'll try not to." Drew lets his head fall back against John's stomach when he starts rubbing his shoulders. He can feel the slight hitch in John's breathing and can't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The fact that you still react like this when I'm near you."

John rolls his eyes as he drops his hands. "Is your ego supposed to woo me?"

Drew pulls John around. "My ego does woo you." Tugging John down, Drew captures his lips in a soft kiss.

"Right, I keep forgetting." John smiles against Drew's lips before letting Drew kiss him once again.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep reminding you."

John chuckles as he pulls back. "No worrying, okay? You're going to do great."

"I hope so."

"You will. Just remember, everybody's watching."

Drew groans. "Thank you for that."

"Hey, better than what I was told before my first Wrestlemania."

"What were you told?"

"Don't fall on your face."

Drew laughs softly. He leans into John's touch when he rests his hand on his cheek. "Can I back up and say don't let me do this?"

"No! I'm not going to let you talk yourself out of this. You go and kick some ass, just not mine." John leans down, giving Drew a quick kiss. "I have to go grab my coat. I'll see you out there."

"Come back here." Drew pulls John down again, kissing him with a little more force this time. "Thank you for pushing me."

"Thank you for going." John smiles down at Drew before stepping back. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Drew watches John walk out before he stands up. "Everything will be fine," he mutters.

Drew stands behind the curtain waiting for his cue to go out. Taking a deep breath, he takes a look around at the other seven men. He can't help but wonder if they're as nervous as he is. John looks over and winks at him.

"You'll do great," John says softly as he steps past for his entrance.

Drew grins and watches John disappear through the curtain. He knows he's next to go out now. Taking another deep breath, he turns toward the curtain to wait to hear for his music. This is it, there's no turning back now. Drew steps through the curtain and out onto the stage, the sound of the crowds' boos almost deafening. He scowls as he slowly makes his way down the ramp. Looking into the ring, he sees John pacing along the ropes…nerves, it has to be nerves. John doesn't pace like this normally.

As Drew walks up the steps, he looks over to where he knows Oakley is with Faith and Chris. Oakley smiles widely at him and waves. Drew simply winks at her, knowing he can't break character. He's sure Oakley's aware of this being that she's John Morrison's daughter. Stepping into the ring, Drew rolls his neck one last time. He glares over at John to continue their rivalry, not surprised when John shakes his head and turns away.

John pushes the ladder over, causing Drew to fall out to the floor. He has to look away so he doesn't end up flinching when the man hits. When he turns back around, he's hit before thrown out of the ring. He reaches back to hold onto the back of his neck. He hadn't had the chance to brace himself better before he landed.

Rolling onto his back, he sees Drew still lying on the black mat. The Scot finally rolls over, allowing John to finally look away. But when he looks back into the ring, he sees Mike reaching up to grab the briefcase. He slams his hand down on the mat before falling back down again.

"And your winner, the Miz."

John covers his face as he continues to lay there. He feels someone tap his arm lightly and drops his hands.

"Are you all right?" Charles asks.

John nods. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I just need a second."

"Okay."

Drew holds onto the ring after he pulls himself up. He looks over to see John lean over the wall. Seeing Oakley nodding, Drew knows he's telling her he's okay. When Oakley looks over at him, Drew winks again hoping she'll get the message that he's okay as well.

When he reaches the back, Drew drops to his knee and takes a deep breath. The fall off the ladder was as hard as he expected it to be, but he hadn't necessarily expected the pain to continue to shoot through his side. A hand squeezes his shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay?" John asks.

Drew looks up and nods. "That fall hurt," he answers.

"I'm sure it did. Do you need anything?"

Dew shakes his head as he stands back up. "No, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"I could use a massage from you." Drew winks at John who simply rolls his eyes at him. "Oh come on. I'll return the favor."

"We'll see." John lets his hand slide down Drew's arm. He squeezes Drew's wrist before letting his hand fall. "I'll see you in a little while, then?"

Drew nods. "I'll be waiting for my massage."

"Don't forget we're going out with Faith and Chris after the show."

"I won't."

John grins. "I'll see you later."

Drew nods and watches John walk away. After taking a deep breath, Drew makes his way toward his dressing room.

* * *

><p>John climbs out from behind the wheel after they reach the restaurant they agreed to meet Faith and Chris. As he reaches the back of the car, he sees Oakley running over. He smiles as he lifts her up.<p>

"Hi, Daddy," Oakley says wrapping her arms around John's neck.

"Hi, Peach," John says placing a kiss to the side of her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you more."

John laughs softly. He watches as Faith and Chris walk over. "Hey." He kisses Faith's cheek before turning and shaking Chris's hand.

"Are you being a bad boyfriend and not opening his door for him?" Faith asks.

John grins. "He's on the phone arguing with someone. Don't ask me what about, because he's talking way too fast and his accent got thicker. So I'm going to guess it was someone over in Scotland."

Faith laughs softly. "You could still be a nice boyfriend and walk over there to wait."

Before John can respond, he sees Drew climb out from the passenger seat. The younger man walks over as he shoves his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry," he says.

"Everything okay?" John asks.

Drew nods. "Mum's just being Mum again."

"That was your mom?"

Drew looks at John. "Yes, why?"

"I've heard you talk to you mom before, but never that way."

Grinning, Drew shrugs. "Like you've never had an argument with your mum before."

"I have. But you're supposed to be the good little boy."

"I didn't hear you saying that the other night."

John stares at Drew, surprised at the comment. It's a comment he hadn't expected, especially in front of Faith, Chris, and more importantly Oakley. Drew reaches over, tapping Oakley's chin.

"Hello there Sunshine."

"Hi Drew," Oakley says smiling over at him.

They all walk in and are seated quickly. Their meal goes well to everyone's delight. John glances beside him at Drew as they wait for dessert and can't help but smile. This is his life now. He has his everything right beside him. Who knew he could fall so fast?

After finishing up and walking outside, they say their goodbyes. John hates leaving Oakley like this, but knows he's going to have to wait a few more weeks before he's able to take her on the road with him again.

John waves as Chris pulls away. Turning, he lets out a soft breath. He sees Drew leaning against the back of the car as he makes his way over. Drew winks at him.

"She okay?" Drew asks.

John nods. "Yeah," he answers.

"You okay?"

Grinning, John nods again. "I will be. I just hate having to say goodbye to her."

"You'll see her again soon. You know what would cheer you up?"

"What's that?"

"Giving your boyfriend a massage."

John chuckles and hits Drew's stomach lightly. "Get in the car."

"Oh, come on! You know you want to."

John glances back at Drew before climbing behind the wheel. "Get in!" He looks over when Drew slides in.

"You're no fun."

John walks out of the bathroom after taking a quick shower to relax. He sees Drew lying on his stomach in the center of the bed and can't help but smile. Walking over, he climbs onto the bed and straddles over Drew's thighs. He slides his hands up Drew's bare back, smiling when Drew lets out a soft moan.

"Feel good?" John asks.

"Oh yes," Drew answers. "So good."

"Good. Get your hands ready, because I'm not letting you off the hook."

Drew chuckles. "You got it."

John leans down, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Drew's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now rub."

John laughs softly as he sits up once again to continue massaging Drew's back. "Drew."

"What?"

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I couldn't give up on you. I love you too much."

"Good to know."

This is it. John doesn't need to question anything else. He feels so right with Drew and has from pretty much the beginning. So why would he need to question anything about the relationship? Everything about their relationship is everything he's ever wanted. He found it in Drew. Of all the people he could have fallen in love with it's with a man that's almost his complete opposite. Maybe that's why it works out so well. All John knows is he doesn't want anything to change. He wants and needs Drew. Just like Drew wants and needs John.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There is only one more chapter to go! Thanks for all the amazing comments on this. Let me tell you this has been one of my favorites to write and these two are simply amazing!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~A Year Later~

John yawns as he steps off the plane. He's finally home after a long run of shows with Raw. Now he gets to spend the next four days at home with his family. How Drew got more days off than he did, he'll never know. But he's not going to complain either because he's home now.

Walking over to the baggage claim, John quickly spots his and grabs them when they come into reach. He makes his way out of the airport to hopefully find a taxi quickly. As he stands at the curb, he begins thinking maybe he should have let Drew come and pick him up. Why he told him not to is beyond him. But it's too late to think about it now.

It's almost forty minutes later when he climbs into the back of a cab. He rattles off his address and looks out the window to watch the airport disappear from sight. In the matter…of probably hours…John will finally be home. He'll once again be in the arms of the greatest man. Hopefully the traffic won't be too bad, but he knows how L.A. traffic is, especially at this time. He just hopes he'll make it home in time for dinner.

John perks up a little when they turn onto his street. He's almost home, finally. For the first time in over a week he'll finally be home. John pulls his wallet out of his pocket to pay the driver. The cab pulls to a stop in front of his house and John can't help but smile a little.

"Keep the rest," John says as he hands the driver the money.

"Thank you sir," the man says. "Have a good evening."

"You too."

John drops his bags at the bottom of the stairs and listens to see if he can hear where he should go. When he hears giggles coming from the kitchen, John makes his way through the front hall and into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Oakley shrieks from her spot on the counter.

Drew turns around from the stove and smiles. "I didn't hear you come in," he says.

John walks over and gives Oakley a quick kiss. "Hi, Peach," John says. "And from the giggles I heard in here, I'm not surprised."

Drew grins as he wipes his hands on the towel before putting it over his shoulder once again. Resting his hands on John's cheeks, Drew leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "Hi babe. Welcome home."

"Good to be home." John rests his hands on Drew's sides as he lets him kiss him once again. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Drew kisses John again before he steps back. "Now I need to finish dinner."

"It smells good." John walks over and leans against the counter beside Oakley. "Were you good, Peach?"

"Yes," Oakley answers.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you with this time. We were just so busy you wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"That's okay. Papa Drew and I went to Disneyland yesterday."

"So I heard. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Mama and Chris took us out for breakfast today too."

"I'm surprised you're still awake."

"I slept on the way home."

"I'm sure you did."

"Did you have fun Daddy?"

"I did for the most part." John watches Drew walk over to the refrigerator. "Do you need any help?"

"Just stand there and look good," Drew answers winking over at John.

"Well, I'm not going to do that. Because if you don't need help, then I'm going to run up and jump in the shower real quick. I need to wash the travel away."

Drew nods. "Okay. Bear with me on your potatoes, because I've never made them before. So I can't promise they'll be good."

John grins. "It's the thought that counts." Stepping over, he kisses Drew. "Can't do any worse than I did when I made your favorite dinner."

Drew chuckles. "True. Go, you aren't going to miss anything about here."

* * *

><p>As John walks out of the bedroom, he pulls his shirt off. He pulls his hair from the back of his shirt and makes his way downstairs. Turning the corner, he walks into the kitchen once again. This time he finds Drew holding a fork out to Oakley so she can take a bite of what John believes is chicken.<p>

"Is it good?" Drew asks.

"It's hot," Oakley answers.

"I told you to blow on it."

John walks over and leans against the counter. Drew winks at him as he holds the fork over to his lips.

"Try this."

John lets Drew feed him the chicken and meets his eyes. "It's good," John says. "It's really good."

"Yeah?"

John nods. "I don't think I've had chicken this good in a long time."

"Good." Drew steals a quick kiss before walking back over to the stove. "I hope the potatoes are just as good."

John can't help but laugh a little. "I'm sure they're great. If not, well we have chips."

Drew glances back and smiles at him. "Good thing. We may just need them."

John watches as Drew fills two plates full of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans followed by a smaller plate for Oakley. "I think dinner's ready."

"Yay!" Oakley exclaims.

John chuckles as he lifts her off the counter and sets her down. "Go on over to the table. I'll bring you something to drink."

"Okay." Oakley rounds the counter and makes her way over to the table.

John takes this opportunity to turn Drew around and kiss him with more force than he had earlier. Drew drops the spatula into the pan before wrapping his arms around John's waist. Their tongues meet hungrily as if it had been much longer than it has been since they last shared a kiss like this. They pull back enough to meet each other's eyes. Drew kisses him one last time before stepping back.

"Glad to have you home," Drew says softly.

"Glad to be home," John replies and he opens the door of the refrigerator to get them all something to drink.

John takes a seat in his usual spot at the table. Before he has a chance to reach over to cut Oakley's meat, he sees Drew step up behind her to do just that. He can't help but smile a little at this. Drew hadn't taken over his role, but he's stepped up into his own Daddy role. It's something he loves to see. He's glad Drew and Oakley have the relationship they have. It could have easily been one that would never last. Instead, Oakley practically attached herself to Drew the moment they met. John can still remember that day like it was yesterday. The feeling he got in the pit of his stomach was one he'd never gotten before and turned into something that's lasted this long and hopefully for a long time.

"Daddy," Oakley says pulling John out of his thoughts.

"What, Peach?" John asks.

"Can we watch a movie tonight? Papa Drew said if you want to we can."

"Well, I don't see why we can't. After your bath we will."

"Okay." Oakley smiles widely as she goes back to eating.

John looks across the table at Drew and winks at him. After the movie, they'll put Oakley to bed and John will be in Drew's arms in their own bed. That's his plan anyway.

* * *

><p>Drew rests his arm on the back of the couch as he watches John put the movie in. Oakley climbs up to sit beside Drew while John plops down beside her. Looking over, Drew gently tugs on John's dark hair. John smiles over at him as he settles in to watch the movie Oakley had chosen. Finding Nemo, as if they don't have any other movies to watch, is one Oakley normally always chooses to watch.<p>

John lets his head fall to the back of the couch, smiling softly when he feels Drew's arm under him. Oakley shifts to lean against him. John wouldn't be surprised if she falls asleep before half the movie is even over.

As John had predicted, Oakley had fallen asleep just before half way through the movie. Drew shuts the movie off as he sits up. He smiles over at John and stands up. John motions for Oakley.

"Want to move her?" John asks.

Drew lifts Oakley up carefully and holds on to her as he takes a step back. "Bed, right?" he asks. "All of us, not just her."

"Yes. I'm exhausted."

"I'm sure you are."

"Where are we going?" Oakley asks unable to lift her head from Drew's shoulder.

"To bed," John answers.

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. And so are Papa Drew and Daddy."

Drew kisses Oakley before standing up. "Goodnight, Sunshine."

"Goodnight, Papa Drew. I love you."

"I love you too."

John sits down on the edge of the bed. "Goodnight, Peach."

"Goodnight, Daddy." Oakley wraps her arms around John's neck as he leans down to hug her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Oakley. Get some sleep. You have me for the rest of the week."

"Good!"

John gives her a quick kiss before standing up. Drew rests his hand on John's lower back as the make their way of the room. After reaching their room, Drew closes the door. He steps up behind John and wraps his arms around the older man's waist.

"I'm so glad you're home," Drew says. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." John turns around in Drew's arms and slides his arms around Drew's neck. "You better be holding me tonight."

"Of course I will be." Drew leans down and captures John's lips in a soft kiss. "I'm not letting you go until I absolutely have to."

John smiles up at Drew. "Good to know."

After climbing into bed, John slides closer to Drew. Drew smiles as holds John close to him. He'd forgotten how much he's missed holding John. He smiles when he feels John's lips press against his bare chest.

"I've missed this," John whispers.

"Me too," Drew responds. "So much."

When John looks up at Drew, Drew leans down to kiss him once again. John reaches up, resting his hand on Drew's cheek. The kiss is soft with so much passion behind it. It's how John knows this is real. This is how John knows this will last. Since the beginning Drew's given him strength, so it's no surprise this is where he wants to be.

"I love you," John mutters between kisses.

"I love you too," Drew whispers. He reaches up, combing his fingers through John's dark hair. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"You give me strength."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is it! Thanks for all of the amazing comments. They've meant so much to me. Trust me you'll definitely see more of McIntyreMorrison from me. **


End file.
